


The Spymaster's Hated Mate

by coupbroa



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupbroa/pseuds/coupbroa
Summary: Drakon and Miryam failed to tell Rhys about the incoming conflict of the rogue Illyrians that threatened their peaceful land. Only Drakon's sister, Asena thought it wise to tell Rhys and his inner circle. She knew there was a bounty on her head from a certain spymaster. Follow Asena as she infiltrates the Inner Circle, only to find that her mate has rejected the bond so deeply that he wishes only to see her dead.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Asena POV:

I stood atop the mountain top, feeling the cold bite of the wind. My long, white hair blew over my shoulder.

The Illyrian Mountains.

I took a deep breath, letting the cold air soothe me. It had been a very long time since I'd been here. During the war, I was kept at a nasty General's side after being brutally injured by Amarantha herself. I shifted my feather light wings again, feeling the slight tinge of pain along the base where Amarantha had tried to saw one off.

I sighed deeply. Not wanting to remember that particular memory. Drakon had sent me on a mission to find Rhys and his inner circle, to ask them for their help. Just as we had aided him during the battle against Hybern.

I lifted my wings and took one step off the mountain. That was all it took as I free fell from the tallest peak. Drakon said that my intent would get me through the shields, but I would need speed to get through the various wards. Each one would slow me down, tire my wings to the point of breaking.

I didn't have to flap to gain speed; I merely tucked my wings in tight. The wind tore at my hair and stung my eyes. I had been the fastest flyer to ever be a part of the Seraphim. Now, I was the General of their armies. So, I flew like it.

The first ward did not slow me.

  
The second ward didn't either.

  
The third hit me like a brick wall. I cursed, knowing that this next one was going to shred my skin from my very bones.

"I mean no ill intent. I mean no ill intent." I said it over and over. As I passed many wards. Some felt ancient, others felt like the Death god himself.  
I passed through the last of the wards, but not without a price. Blinding pain seared through my wings. I cried out before losing consciousness, watching the sea rise up to meet me.

* * *

The first thing I registered was the raw bite of the leather that dug into my wrists and the ache in my shoulders. Slowly, I opened my heavy lids. I smacked my teeth together, still tasting the salt of the sea. My wet hair dripped onto the floor below me and my wings drooped behind me. The pain was a dull ache, but still lingered. Especially in that old wound.

Groaning, I raised my head, my neck very stiff from being slouched over. How long was I out?

"Who are you." A distinctly male voice drawled from the corner of the room. Not him, it wasn't him. But the other, large brute. Cassian.

"Asena," I whispered.

"How did you get through the wards?"

I huffed a laugh, "I meant no ill intent."

"Like hell you didn't." He said. I looked closer. His Siphons were glowing red as if he were trying very hard to hold back that killing power.

I shook my head, "That's how I got through, you brute."  
He narrowed his eyes at me, flaring his nostrils. Oh, he was holding back that killing power.

I shivered, feeling the cold air of the.... dungeon. I was in the dungeons of the Court.  
The Court of Nightmares. Well, shit.

I looked to the General of the Night Court and said with more bravado than I felt, "I need to speak with Rhys."

Cassian barked a laugh, "Where the hell do you get off calling him that? He is High Lord." He sneered at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Can you just get him? Tell him Drakon sent me. They need help."

Cassian's face paled slightly then turned impassive. Oh, he was good. He turned on his heel and left, quickly. I could hear the many locks click back into place as he walked away from the door.

I waited long enough to make sure he wasn't returning immediately and slipped out of the restraints. It had been easier than my training. I scoffed at the Illyrians who really needed a few lessons in restraining prisoners. I wrung my hair out and braided it from my scalp all the way down to the end that came very close to my ass.

I paced around the room, practicing the speech I had prepared on the fly over from home. Cretea.

I went to sit down as the door opened and in strolled the High Lord of the Night Court. And the High Lady.  
I bowed to both of them. For they had saved their homeland, once my homeland.

Rhys scoffed, "Well, at least she has manners."  
His stunning wife, Feyre, rolled her eyes at him. "Rise." She said. I could make out the different colors of paint under her nails. I glanced at them as I rose.

She noticed my intent stare and said, "I see you also have an artist's eye." She gestured to my wings. Each feather was dyed a different color. On the outside, they were different shades of white. In the middle, it transitioned to brighter colors then turned dark towards the base.

I felt a dark power brush against my mental shields. "Easy there." I cautioned.

Rhysand chuckled, "My apologies. I forget to ask."

I nodded only once and looked towards the door. I prayed he would not come through.

Rhys noticed my intent stare, but did not ask.

I cleared my throat, "I am Asena. Sister to Drakon and Miryam. I am the new General of the Seraphim. I am calling upon my brother's friends who once promised aid if we were ever to need it. That time is now." So, I told them the story. I watched Rhysand conjure up chairs for him and Feyre as they sat. I told them of the peace we felt after this last war. How things were finally mending between everyone. Then I told them of the power the Cauldron had, as they knew too well. Many were drawn to that power. A band of rogue Illyrian warriors especially. Rhys's face contorted at the description I gave.

"I know them. I banned them from the mountains long ago." He looked to Feyre as if they were speaking silently.

"There are more. Many more. As I flew from the land, I saw the army they had conjured. Families of Illyrians as well as Seraphim. Drakon and Miryam need your help to talk them down, or take them down."

Rhys nodded. As did Feyre. I loosened a sigh, "Thank you."

Rhys shook his head, "I never knew Drakon had a sister."

"We made sure of that." I said. He nodded, understanding the need to protect family.

And then I felt him. Like the answering to a question I'd had for many years.

I stood from my chair so fast that I knocked it over. I backed away, away from him. No, no, no. Drakon said he was away on a mission with The Morrigan.

Feyre asked, "What's wrong?" Then she turned to find the spymaster coming out of the shadow. His hair had grown out, curling at the tips of his ears.

He was as beautiful as she had seen that dreadful day in Amarantha's castle. His hazel eyes flared, scenting her.

"You." He ground out. He flared his wings then melted into smoke and shadow. I did not have the heart to move as he appeared in front of me, throwing me against the wall. His hand at my throat. The other hand pinning one of my wings to the wall. I was lucky he had not impaled it with his dagger, Truthteller.

He snarled, loudly, "I will kill you." I felt the air leaving my lungs. I felt his hand getting tighter and tighter. I could faintly hear Rhysand and Feyre asking what the hell happened and telling him to stop. He only encircled us with a wall of blue. I had almost given in to that sweet darkness threatening to claim me as the command from his High Lady rang out, "Azriel, stop!"

He released me and I slumped to the ground, taking in those sweet precious gulps of air. I looked up through blurred eyes to see they were all here. The Inner Circle. Morrigan was standing next to Cassian with a rage framing her features. Cassian stood slightly in front of her, with his arms crossed. His face too was set murderously.

Azriel had gone to his High Lady's side. His back turned towards me. His rage had sent every muscle in his body quivering.

"Everyone out." Feyre commanded. Rhys stepping closer to me, "I believe you left some important information out, Asena." His violet eyes were almost black. Azriel snarled again at my name.

As they all exited the room, Rhys included, I hit my head against the cement wall. Hard enough that it cracked all the way to the ceiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Azriel POV

I could feel the rage that threatened to make me act again.

I wanted to wrap my hand around her throat and crush it. I should have done it.

I was pacing back and forth, trying to get rid of that scent that overpowered my senses. I felt the bond flicker in the deepest, darkest parts of myself. I lashed out against it and it succumbed once again.

I hated her. Hated her scent. Her wings. I hated her. My mate.

"What the hell was that?" His brother Cassian had asked as soon as they had all winnowed to the new house.

I looked around at the comfortability I always felt. His High Lady had made this house to occupy all of them. It was more of a home than I'd felt my entire life.

I glanced to Mor who had kept quiet this whole time. She wouldn't even look at me. I glanced up towards the staircase, hoping not to sense Elain in the house. I noted with relief that she was not present.

"Azriel," The cold calculating voice came from his High Lord, Rhysand. Very few times did he use that tone with his Inner Circle.

Even now, I could feel him trying to get past my mental shields to see.

Not this. I would not show him this. Almost 500 years I had kept this secret. Only the shadows knew.

Feyre looked on with worried eyes. Surprise flashed across her face as she said, "She's your mate." I bit back the snarl that threatened to escape. Not at my High Lady, but at who she said was my mate.

"No," Mor said. He looked to her. Pain lined her features. Cassian looked betrayed.

"You rejected the bond," Rhysand said as a matter of fact. I nodded towards my High Lord.

Cassian's wings flared slightly then tucked in tight. His face was full of hurt at the secret his brother had kept.

Rhysand sighed then said, "I really don't know how I missed this." He tried to play it off with a joke, but the strain was still in his voice.

"Why is she here?" Mor asked me. I couldn't tell her because I had no idea. Not even the slightest. The last time I had seen her, I'd almost killed her.

Feyre saved me from explaining, "Drakon and Miryiam need our help. A band of rogue Illyrian Warriors are threatening their homeland. Asena," I snarled at the name again, "She came to ask us for help."

"She's a traitor. Kill her and be done with it." I said under my breath. My wings tucked in tight behind me. I crossed my arms, feeling the shadows warm against my skin.

The room was so quiet that I looked up and found their eyes trained on me.

The door to the house opened and shut. Once was an entirely different being, now stood regally in the doorway as a High Fae. Amren. I passed her a glance then went back to staring at the floor.

"What's wrong with the dog?" She asked as she moseyed on into the room. She plopped down on the couch, fingering the red ruby necklace that had to be courtesy of Varian. She poured herself the wine that sat next to the couch.

Mor rounded a chair and sat in it, leaning all the way back. "Apparently, his mate."

Amren spat her wine all over the center table and attempted to get it off her chin. Rhysand chuckled behind her as he snapped his fingers, and the mess was gone.

"She is not my mate," I growled towards them all.

"Wait, she's here?" Amren questioned. She looked over her shoulder at Rhysand who nodded his head.

"She's in the dungeons at the Court of Nightmares," he said as he leaned up against the mantel above the fireplace. Feyre looked on with worried eyes.

"Then by all means, let's get acquainted." Amren stood in one graceful movement and took all of one step before I was in front of her.

"No," I said with wickedness.

She raised her eyebrows and looked at me over her short nose, "Move, dog. Before I move you myself."

"None of you go near her." The calmness in my voice rose the hairs on her arms.

Rhysand came around the couch and sat on the arm of it, next to Feyre. She put a hand on his back, rubbing smooth circles. "Tell me why."

I looked at my High Lord. At my brother. "She can't be trusted."

He raised his eyebrows and nodded, "Tell me why."

He hadn't been asking why no one should go near her. He was asking why I did not tell any of them.

I shook my head, "Some secrets are better left to the dark."

Cassian scoffed from the corner of the room. He had picked up a glass and was already draining its amber liquid. Cassian had enough on his plate with Nesta training in the mountains. This was one of the few times he had been in Velaris in the last month.

"Bullshit," Cassian said, "That's absolute bullshit. We are your family. Or at least I thought we were." He whispered the last part.

I ground my teeth against each other and looked towards Rhysand, "Get rid of her, Rhysand."

He shook his head as Feyre said, "She needs our help."

"She's a traitor," I countered. "Do not let her pretty wings and pleading eyes fool you. She served under Hybern." They bristled at the name. Each time it was spoken, the whole mood changed.

"I think we should hear her out," Mor said from the chair. Her eyes hardened when they met my gaze.

Silence met her statement. I looked around the room at my family. I always knew my secrets would tear us apart, but I didn't realize it was going to happen so soon after we had just survived the war.

Amren sighed loudly, "Well, I call dibs."


	3. Chapter 3

Asena POV

I rubbed at the rawness on my wrists. It was healing fast thanks to my heritage, but the pain around my throat wasn't subsiding. 

He had every right to want me dead. I'd nearly killed him that day in battle. To this day, the bond was the only thing that had stopped me.

The memory came hard and fast as it replayed in my head.

_His sword arched in the sky, coming down on top of my twin blades. I crossed them over one another, feeling the impact in my shoulders._

_His soldiers were fighting hard around him._

_Fighting for their soon-to-be High Lord._

_I knew I had recognized Rhysand when I saw him in the corner of Amarantha's castle. She made sure to keep him unconscious most of the time, in fear of him reaching out with his mind. She was terrified of him, but also in awe of his power._

_His sword swiped for my head and I had half a second to drop to the ground. It caught the end of my braid, swiping off a small section._

_I flipped back onto my feet, circling him, “The hair, really??”_

_ He snarled at me, "Where is he?"_

_"Aw, your bond is adorable. It truly is." I goaded him. If I got him angry enough, I could beat him. _

_"Are you even supposed to be out here? I thought you were the High Lord's pet." I smiled wickedly at him. With a cry of rage, he raised his sword against me once more. _

"Who are you?" The voice cut through the memory. A hard, unforgiving, unmistakingly female voice.

She stood off in the shadows, leaning heavily up against the door. I could sense four other warm bodies on the outside of the door. These kinds of cells were supposed to prevent me from doing that, but not with my skill set. 

"Asena. You?" I said through a hoarse voice.

"Amren." So, they sent her down to welcome me. One of the most feared Beings in the realm. Just my luck.

I said with more banter than I thought I could muster, "Nice name." 

"Nice neck," she said as she pinned her stare on the red hand marks that lined my throat. 

I chuckled low in my throat, "Old feuds and what not."

She hummed to herself, "Your mate."

She said it with such distaste, it took every ounce of my control not to snarl at her. I shrugged my shoulders, "He is not my mate."

Surprise flickered in those eyes of her and she bobbed her head, a mere dip of her chin. She pushed off the wall and paced in front of me. I leaned back in the chair, casually slinging one arm over the back of it.

"Interesting. He said the same thing." I tried and failed not to let the sting of the words hit me. With each breath, she got closer. 

The _thing_ in front of me kept pacing then stilled in front of me, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why are you here?"

A wolfish grin spread across my face as I leaned forward, "I'm calling in a debt that is owed."

She narrowed her eyes at me then at my wings, so beautifully designed. The feathers rustled at her intent stare.

Without another word, she turned on her heel and walked out. I released a whoosh of air as I felt my body began to shake despite my calm demeanor around her.

Azriel POV

Amren shut the door behind her before I could see her. I silently thanked her at her rush to close it.

She looked to me, her eyes narrowing, “It seems you two have a great deal of history behind you.”

I snarled low in my throat; the only answer she needed.

Amren chuckled then looked towards Rhysand and Feyre, “She’s telling the truth.” How she knew, she would never tell.

Rhysand sighed and ran a hand down his face. He looked to his wife and she nodded. Rhysand glanced at me for a moment then said, “Either stay or go.”

I ground my teeth together, feeling the pain reverberate through my jawline.

“If you go in there, you don’t touch her. You don’t go anywhere near her.” That primal dominance, the voice of the High Lord spoke through to me.

I nodded slightly. Cassian rustled his wings from beside him. It seemed the command went out to him as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Asena POV

I scoffed low in my throat. If he wanted her dead, he could try and kill her. He didn’t the first time and he wouldn’t now.

I braced myself for him. Of his longer hair, which looked magnificently better than the short style he had hundreds of years ago.

That’s when I had last seen him. Drakon had refused that I be present at the battle, in fear of what he might do to me if he saw me again.

I took a deep breath, knowing I’d be holding it for a long time, trying not to breathe in that scent of his.

His presence still hit me like a punch to the gut. Gods, he was beautiful. His lean, but sharp features always caught me by surprise. The way he was always melting in and out of the shadows. The hard set to his lips that only relaxed when his family was around. Even if now they were a hard line.

He crossed those powerful arms and glared with as much hate and rage as he could muster. And with all he had been through, it was a shit ton.

I tried and failed to control the bond that snapped in place all over again. Tried and failed to keep the pain and longing from my face as he stared at me. Those intricately beautiful hazel eyes. Mostly gold laced with a little bit of blue around his pupil.

I had bled for those to keep the light in them. Bled and tortured and deceived. To save him.

The High Lord of the Night Court cleared his throat, while his High Lady gave me a pained expression. Damn Daemati.

I tore my eyes away from him, noting with a hint of satisfaction that he wore Seven siphons. Seven. He had only Three when I’d seen him last. I felt that killing power hone in on me as soon as I looked away.

Rhysand and Feyre had taken a seat, just as I leaned back into mine once more, tossing my arm over the back of it. I felt the strain in my shoulders as my body tensed at the power in the room.

Little did they know that I too was powerful.

“Where are Drakon and Miryam now?” Feyre asked softly.

I shook my head and looked towards the other deadly Illyrian warrior in the room. Cassian smirked as if he already knew exactly how he’d kill me.

I winked at him, causing those Siphons to flare and that smug look turn murderous.

I turned back towards Feyre, “They’re waiting for me in a secret location.”

“Always the trusting one, your brother,” Rhysand cooed from beside her.

I chuckled low in my throat, “How many can you spare?”

Another glance between the mated High Lady and Lord as the silence invaded the small space. I was still in the dungeons which meant they didn’t fully trust me.

I sighed loudly, “During the War, Rhysand, you told Drakon he was a fool to go up against Hybern without the help of more. You convinced him to ask for help from our… _other _blood lines.”

I looked to The Morrigan, “On the 28th week of the War, you were wounded on the field. They surrounded you, tiring you out as you picked them off one by one. An Illyrian Warrior is the one who landed the killing blow on you.” Her eyes widened as the memory resurfaced. Azriel tensed and Cassian took a step closer to her. No, they could not have known.

“You were lying on the battlefield in the pools of your own blood. Every rasp of breath almost your last. Then you were whisked away by a rainbow.” I rustled my feathers for emphasis, “Your wound still bothers you to this day because unlike my brother and his mate, my healing power in battle was untested.”

Her eyes widened at the realization that it was me who saved her that day.

I looked towards Cassian, “It was my command to push our weakest flank towards your strongest, knowing you would see right through it and move your soldiers off towards your weak flank, where Amarantha was hightailing it for your exposed side.”

Cassian snarled, “You’re ly—,” Rhysand cut him off with a hand in the air.

He nodded his head towards me to continue, letting me finish.

I gritted my teeth as I looked to the Spymaster. The hate shown clearly on his face, but it didn’t stop my heart from reaching out to him.

“You should have killed me that day.” Every single person in the room tensed, glancing between Azriel and me.

His eyes narrowed on me as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Cassian took a step closer to him.

“You should have because I was a traitor. You knew my heritage. You knew I was there when your own brother was chained to a wall, being tortured for days.”

Feyre grabbed onto Rhysand’s hand, needing to feel him beside her.

Rhysand gave her a soft smile then said to me, “But you didn’t partake in it. I never saw you in or around the compound.”

I shook my head, a few strands of hair sliding free of my braid, “If you thought Amarantha was bad, it’s truly a miracle you never met her teacher, Kardan.”

A small gasp slipped past Morrigan, “He was worse than Hybern himself.”

I nodded, “Drakon knew going in that there was no way we would win the war with him as a General. We had all been… friends as younglings. We knew exactly how far he would take things to win.”

I took a deep breath, “When Drakon heard of Kardan being named high ranking General of Hybern’s armies, we devised a plan. One that couldn’t unravel, not even for a soon-to-be High Lord.” I nodded towards Rhysand, “I regret it every single day. Not getting you out.”

He nodded slightly, tightening his hand around Feyre’s.

“Kardan had always had a… _particular _interest in me. So, Drakon and I devised a plan that would ensure Kardan’s trust in me.”

Morrigan took a step forward, “The army…”

Feyre passed her a confused glance as I nodded.

“I had to betray my own kind. I went to Kardan, seeking an audience. I was bruised and bloodied. I told him that I wanted to side with the stronger males who would win the war. That I didn’t care for the humans unless they did our bidding. He was weary of me at first, but then I told him of the ‘secret weapon’ Drakon planned to unleash.”

“I got lucky. Only a few died in their attempt to flee once Hybern and his cronies fell upon them. But it was the push I needed to secure Kardan’s loyalty.”

A beautifully deep voice spoke next, “And we are supposed to believe you?”

Every person in the room tensed. Even his shadows disappeared as I laid my eyes on the most beautiful male I’d seen in my 700 hundred years of life.

He was regal and cunning and mysterious and… intoxicating.

The High Lady shifted in her seat lightly. I checked my mental barriers for the hundredth time and found them well intact.

I stared down this beautiful male. At his corded, powerful muscles that shown clearly through his Illyrian fighting gear.

He narrowed his hazel eyes at me, and it was then I realized he was the only male to ever stare me down like this. Maybe that had something to do with his hatred for me or maybe he too was drawn to something that neither of us could control.

I slipped my arm over the back of the chair once more and leaned back, “I don’t care if _you_ believe me.”

I glared at him for a moment then simply looked away. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the rage coursing through him at the dismissal.

I looked towards the High Lord of the Night Court and raised my eyebrows.

He looked towards his wife who nodded and spoke clearly, “We will help you. To repay what they did for us.”

Before I could respond, Azriel faded into smoke and shadow.


	5. Chapter 5

Asena POV

I felt the wind race through my feathers as I led the High Lord and Lady’s Inner Circle to the meet. I glanced at the sky and felt a rush of irritation as I knew we would be late.

It apparently took three hours for them to prepare for a meeting.

I flapped my wings faster, getting ahead of them to try and quicken the pace. I looked over my shoulder to see that the High Lady was keeping up marvelously well for the distance. Her mate was beside her, laughing at something she said.

A pang of jealousy went through me at the sight just as I noted that Azriel flew behind them. The larger brute flew next to him, cradling a shivering Morrigan. It had gotten significantly colder since I had made the trek towards the Court of Nightmares.

I flapped my wings once more, pushing the speed ever faster.

I closed my eyes, feeling the cold air settle my tensed nerves. I loved flying in the cold. It was far easier than the humid heat of the summer.

I felt the brush of a strong wind at my side. When I looked, I noticed the High Lord also had his eyes closed.

“Beautiful day for flying, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is,” I whispered on the wind.

I glanced back to see Feyre flying next to Azriel, talking in a low tone.

Rhysand said low enough for only me to hear, “He volunteered to come.”

I scoffed low in my throat, “So he can watch my every movement.”

Rhysand was quiet long enough that I looked at him. His eyes were such a bright violet in the high sun as he glanced my way with a strained smile.

“Forgive me. I’m not usually speechless in moments like this. You are… very much of a surprise to all of us, Asena.”

I banked, turning hard towards the right. I fell fast, knowing that the clearing was nearby.

The High Lord kept up with me easily enough, knowing that I was completely avoiding the conversation he so obviously wanted to have.

I wove in and out of the trees quickly and efficiently. I longed to see my family, my friends. There was only so much hate I could withstand in a day’s time.

I heard the rustle of trees behind me as our group evaded the same trees I did. The last of the path veered away to show a small clearing with a cabin near the edge.

I landed hard, dirt and grass flying up around me as I felt the earth shudder underneath me. Miryam was already sprinting for me.

I collided with her, taking in her sweet honey scent. My brother was close on her heels as he embraced us both.

I shut my eyes against the sting of tears that came faster than I expected.

Miryam pulled back and placed her hands on either side of my face, “When we didn’t receive a message, we got worried—”

“I’m okay.”

Drakon started in next, “You were supposed to check in as soon as you arrived—”

“That would be my fault,” Rhysand drawled from behind us. I was so focused on my family that I hadn’t even heard them make their descent.

“Mor!” Miryam exclaimed as she sprinted for her. They collided in a sweep of arms as Drakon walked towards Rhysand and Feyre, embracing them both.

I looked around for someone who was not there.

Azriel kept his eyes pinned on me as I scanned the clearing.

“We need to get to the cabin,” I said to them as I turned towards the opposite end of the forest.

“Asena, relax. We’ve swept the surrounding areas,” Drakon chided me.

I heard a snort from a larger brute before I turned back towards the group.

“Come on, we have hot tea inside,” Miryam started ushering everyone to the cabin. I let them all pass me as I continued scanning the clearing. Azriel made sure to keep a wide berth from me as he followed them all into the cabin.

I looked around once more then trailed after them.

A warm gust of hot air blew the few hairs that had escaped my braid. Tea was already being passed around near the rounded table in the center of the room. The fire crackled and popped from beside that table as the fire roared in the hearth.

“I have to say, Drakon,” Rhysand started, “your sister is quite the hellion.”

I rolled my eyes as Drakon and Miryam both laughed, “You have no idea. The hell she gave us for leaving her behind to go to war with Hybern?”

Miryam finished for him, “I think her fury alone could’ve wiped that army off the plain.” She chuckled as she winked at me.

I stood near the fireplace, letting the heat warm my freezing fingers. I pushed them towards the fire as my family caught up with their old friends.

A moment later, I felt a warm presence beside me. I did not expect the High Lady to be passing me a cup of tea. I nodded to her in thanks and she gave me a small smile.

“Your feathers are beautiful. How did you get them to stay the colors they are?”

I took a sip, letting the warmth run its course through me, “The magic that I possess allows me to change the color however I wish.”

“You possess magic?” The Morrigan asked from across the room.

Drakon and Miryam both tensed as I turned towards the now silenced room.

I nodded as their eyes fixed on me.

Rhysand turned towards Drakon, “Seems you left a bit out, dear old friend.”

My brother gave the High Lord a strained smile as he sipped his tea once more. With all the wings in the room, it became very crowded.

“I suppose now is best time as any,” Drakon started as Miryam came to stand at his side, wrapping her arm around his waist, “Friends, allow me to introduce my blood sister, Asena Katerina. General of my armies and Princess to the land of Cretea and Seraphim alike.”

Miryam finished for him, “As Azriel is your Spymaster and Shadowsinger, Asena is our Shadowcaster.”

I rolled my eyes at the formal introduction. The Morrigan choked on a laugh at my reaction that earned her a disgruntled glare from Cassian.

“Can we get to the important topics?” I said with little patience.

Miryam chuckled, “As you can see, she takes well to formality just like her brother.”

Drakon feigned surprised and said, “I thought you said I was getting better at it.”

Rhysand and Feyre laughed just as Morrigan and Cassian found their seats at the table. Azriel still remained against the pillar closest to the table. He leaned up against it; his body shaking with coiled tension.

I chose to stay by the fireplace, mirroring his posture. When I looked at him for the hundredth time since we entered the cabin, I felt the bond lash through me at the sight of him.

Not being near him or touching him was like a white hot brand across my senses. It went against everything in me. Being this close to him and not _having _him was like cleaving my own skin from my body, piece by piece.

I shuddered against it. Pushing it so far down and out that I almost fainted from the sickening feeling it left in its wake.

“How many can you spare us, Rhysand?” Drakon started as he held Miryam’s chair out for her.

Rhysand was doing the same for Feyre as he took his seat next, “It’s not just your lands that have disgruntled Illyrians.”

Miryam leaned forward on her arms, “Velaris, as well?”

Cassian nodded, “We have many families who are blaming us for sending their males to war.”

Drakon leaned back into his chair, “It seems our people have more in common than we thought.”

A few exasperated grunts from around the table agreed.

Cassian spoke next after a long sip of his tea. It made me wonder if there was something else in it, “I’d say 700, at the least.”

Rhysand nodded to the General of his armies. Drakon looked towards me and nodded.

“We have at least 1,000 ready to fight. The only problem is they are spread far and wide. And are still reeling from the battle with Hybern.” I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Drakon spoke next, “They are all meeting in Cretea in 3 days. What’s the likelihood of your army meeting us there as well?”

Rhysand glanced towards Cassian, who nodded. “It’s possible. We will help you fight, Drakon. But, I cannot promise there won’t be more to this. You’re asking Illyrians to fight Illyrians.”

Then that beautiful, deep voice finally spoke, “There will be too much bloodshed for the Illyrians to back down.”

I stared at him. The way his throat bobbed when he talked. The way his coal colored hair swept across his forehead, leaving a few strands to brush the tops of his long eyelashes. It curled ever so slightly at his rounded ears and the back of his neck.

Feyre cleared her throat so loudly that it drew me back to the conversation, “Is it just Illyrians?”

I shook my head, “No. There have been rumors that the Mountainous men are finally coming out of hiding. The discourse comes from them as well. They’re formed an alliance of some sort.”

Morrigan twirled a piece of hair around her finger and drawled evenly, “Maybe we need to unearth that alliance in whatever way possible.”

I nodded, “There are already spies in place to do just that.”

Miryam sighed, “Then it is settled. We will welcome you in our home in 3 days time.”


	6. Chapter 6

Azriel POV

Those three days past by notoriously slow. Asena went back with Drakon and Miryam to ready their home for the Illyrians. I felt my stomach churn when I thought about the way she had looked at me in the cabin.

She was repulsive.

Her stark white hair. Her _colored_ feathers. The way she held herself so confidently.

“I can smell your hate from over here, boy,” Amren said from her chair. She had taken to picking out the dirt from under her nails with a piece of bone. Mor lounged next to her, sunning her face in the warm evening.

Cassian’s fist grazed Rhysand’s jaw as they circled each other once more. They had been at it for hours, readying their bodies and minds for the upcoming conflict.

I knew Cassian was waiting for me to step into the ring. His anger towards me had built rapidly over the last few days as I refused to talk about her. I’d barely gained control of the snarls when the others said her name.

Later, we would have the conversation later. After I figured out how the hell to get her scent out of my nose. Three days later and it still lingered.

“Leave him be, Amren,” Feyre said from beside Mor. She had just winnowed in from the studio. I could smell the paint that still coated her fingers and sweater.

Rhysand paused the fight to stare at her for a moment and barely had time to dodge a nasty punch to the stomach.

Cassian was pissed alright.

“This is the most fun I’ve had in ages. I will not let him be,” Amren piped. She’d taken to sticking her nose in others business as often as she could. Particularly Cassian and Nesta’s.

Cassian breathlessly said from the ring, “At least you’re finished annoying me.”

Amren stilled then glanced his way, “Oh you and Nesta got boring.”

“Hardly,” Mor grunted from beside her.

Feyre chuckled at that as Rhysand moved towards her. Their love shown clearly in their eyes as they gazed at each other for a moment.

“Will Nesta be joining us in Cretea?” Mor asked.

Cassian grunted, “She refuses to be left out of this one.”

Rhysand chuckled, “I can’t wait for Asena and Nesta to collide. That should make the Mountainous men go back into hiding.”

Even Amren grunted in agreement, “She certainly has power.”

“You felt it too?” Feyre asked across the way.

Amren nodded slowly, “She’s strong. Stronger than that brother of hers. It’s a wonder she isn’t wearing the crown.”

Rhysand sat on the arm of Feyre’s seat and passed a glance my way, “Is everyone prepared to leave in the morning?”

A few terse nods from each of them.

“Who is going to protect Velaris?” I asked quietly. My shadows warmed against my skin as they attempted to shroud me from view.

Rhysand watched them intently before Feyre said, “Elain and Lucien will both be staying behind. Amren will check back in each day at various times to make sure everything is in order.”

A quick spark of anger went through me at the male’s name. Elain had taken to spending more time with him. To give him a chance, is what she had said.

“There’s no way I am missing out on the chance to see your mate go head to head with some Illyrians,” Amren sprouted from her chair once more.

My shadows flared as well as my Siphons as a snarl slipped past my exposed teeth.

Mor had the audacity to roll her eyes as she said, “I’m just glad to be spending some actual time with Miryam. It’ll be nice to see their home after so long.”

“Let’s grab some dinner. All of us.” Rhysand eyed me.

“I have other matters to attend to.”

“Like hell you do,” Cassian barked.

I stared him down. Cassian was strong and brutal in a fight. But when it came to the people he cared for, he’d carve himself up before letting any of us hurt.

Feyre sighed loudly, “Azriel, please. It will be nice to have everyone together.”

I looked towards my High Lady and found that I could never refuse a request from her. Not from blind loyalty, but because of the pain that lingered on her face. Pain that lingered in all of our faces from the war.

I nodded, only because my stomach was grumbling with hunger.

Asena POV

I threw back the seventeenth tent flap and busted through the fourth cabin door before I found her. She was passed out on a random couch with her shirt off, breasts wrapped. Drool leaked down the side of her face as her snores rang through the cabin. I rolled my eyes as I noticed the five liquor bottles on the ground next to the couch.

“Ret! Get up!”

Her snores didn’t falter as I conjured up that well of power.

A great cascade of Otherness landed on her face a second later.

“Fuck,” she yelped from the cold. She fell off the couch, landing on her face. Her white wings spread wide.

I chuckled as I toed her one booted foot. The other boot lost somewhere in the cabin.

She rolled onto her back; her hair plastered against her face.

“We really need to get you laid, so you’ll leave me the hell alone.”

I rolled my eyes, “Come on Margaret, we’re late.” I took off through the house, trying to find her other boot. As my best friend, Margaret certainly was known to be the wilder one of the two of us. Drakon had tried for years to keep us out of trouble, but there really was no point.

She groaned from the floor as she sat up, “Margaret? Wow, you’re in a wonderful mood this morning.”

She despised being called Margaret. Always introducing herself as Ret to anyone who came in contact with her.

“The Night Court will be here within the hour. Drakon wants us both there for their arrival.”

“Drakon—Smakon. We don’t need to be present and you know it.” She said as she stood, “Oh look.” She swiped up the alcohol bottle from the floor, draining the remnants of it.

I winnowed to her and yanked it out of her mouth.

“You ass! That was not cheap.”

I smiled and drained the last bits of it, “It’s not like you paid for it anyway.”

She shrugged her shoulders, “Okay, true.” I handed her boot to her then found her shirt and tossed it to her.

She gagged at the smell, “Can we stop by your place? I can’t wear these.”

“Should’ve thought of that before you drank yourself stupid last night.”

We made towards the door, opening it up to the bright, sunny sky.

Ret squinted in the light and groaned, “Why can’t it be dark and gloomy every day?”

I chuckled, agreeing with her.

As we made our trek through the town, we noticed that the markets were in full swing. Vendors were going crazy with having to order more supplies because of all the Seraphim coming in.

The streets were bustling with patrons as one too many shoved into me, not realizing who I was as I kept my hood over my hair.

Ret groaned and took straight to the sky. Her white wings flapping hard on the updraft. I grinned and took after her. My rainbow colored wings glinting in the sunlight.

I immediately felt the tension in my chest loosen as I turned over in the sky.

The view from up here would never cease to amaze me. Cretea was nothing but ruin when we first discovered it. But now, it was a sight to behold.

Townhouses ran along the pathway that led from the Safeguard all the way to the castle. The castle that now housed over a hundred Serpahim. Drakon and Miryam hated that castle at first, so they opened it up to others. Always interacting with their people and building a life of their own.

The people of Cretea made the town charming and inviting. The path winded and veered as it snaked through the town. Buildings and shops lined the streets. One of the Seraphim was playing his flute as another beat on a pan in a rhythm.

I glanced at Ret, who was looking down on the town with a soft smile on her face. We had both bled for this place. For our home. And we would continue to bleed for much, much longer.

I banked, turning hard towards my home. Once I had lived in the castle. But I couldn’t bear the constant pressure of being perfect, so I moved out. Putting myself smack in the middle of the markets and taverns. Walking distance to just about anywhere in town.

We landed softly on the walkway as the magic within me opened up my door.

Ret made an immediate beeline for my closet which Miryam had taken upon herself to stock for me.

“So, how’s your mate?” She asked from my bedroom as I slouched onto the couch.

I groaned obnoxiously loud, “Can we not?”

She laughed, “You’re going to be spending a lot of time with him, so you might as well talk it out with me.”

“No, thanks,” I griped as I pulled a pillow over my eyes.

She marched over and yanked the pillow off my face, “Come on, give me the details!”

I stood and went for the door as I noticed she had her fighting gear on, “He hates me. That’s all there is to it, Ret. Now, come on. We’re gonna be late.”

She huffed then stormed past me out the door. A moment later, she leapt from the walkway, wings flapping hard for the sky.

We arrived at the town barrier a moment later. Ret and I landed so hard that the ground cracked underneath our pressure.

“You’re late,” Drakon chided us.

Ret rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, “By like thirty seconds.”

“Try thirty minutes,” Miryam said from beside him.

“If we’re late and they’re not here then obviously, they’re late too,” she counteracted.

Drakon and Miryam simultaneously rolled their eyes then faced the barrier. I had spent all morning preparing the SafeGuard for their arrival. The soldiers had fought alongside most of them, but we still decided to keep them separate just in case.

Rhysand and Feyre’s Inner Circle would be accompanying the castle just as instructed. We didn’t need any busybodies busting around the camp.

Ret shifted her weight from foot to foot so annoyingly that I shot her a glare.

She glared right back and whispered, “I really have to pee.”

I rolled my eyes so hard that I felt the strain in my head, “If you had met me for morning rounds, you wouldn’t have this problem.”

“So, you’re saying you would’ve forced me to pee during morning rounds?”

“No, I’m saying you would’ve peed long before the middle of the fucking day because you would’ve been awake longer.”

“Excuse me for having a good time,” she groaned.

I sighed deeply through my nose and focused on the barrier. I watched as it faded away into nothing and a thousand great Illyrians stood before us.

“Shit,” Ret said breathlessly.

I squared my shoulders as the High Lord and Lady of the Night Court stood before us. Amren and Morrigan flanked them with Cassian and Azriel close behind.

Drakon opened his arms, “Welcome to our home!”

Rhysand and Feyre beamed at them as they embraced each other once more.

Ret stiffened beside me at the contact. She had always had trouble with physical affection.

We were both donned in equal fierceness. Her dark grey fighting gear fit closely to her body, showing off her strong, muscular definition. She had more weight to her than I did, but she used it to her advantage. She felt confident in her body, loving every curve of herself, as she should.

While her rank was one below mine, my fighting gear was a lighter grey. Drakon had always loved the color grey and made sure that the General of his armies donned it, to show the highest rank achieved. The rest of our soldiers wore black, all with intricate designs that laced together the black and grey.

“It’s beautiful,” Feyre sighed as she looked down at the town. The barrier we placed them on was at the tallest hill in Cretea.

I tensed as Azriel took a step closer to his High Lady. Ret mirrored my posture as she realized who it was. She didn’t say a word though, knowing I wouldn’t want to draw attention to us.

Drakon turned and waved me forward, “Asena has made sleeping preparations for your army in our SafeGuard. All of you will be dining with us in the castle. Your army as well.”

Rhysand whistled “You sure do know how to host, Drakon.”

My brother laughed at the comment, “We are very pleased to finally be opening our home to someone other than the Seraphim.”

Drakon glanced back at me and Ret, “Asena, if you would, please.”

I nodded and pushed hard off the ground. Ret waited at the ground, eyeing the Illyrian army. One by one, they followed me into the sky. Ret would wait until every last one of them was in the sky to make sure they did not veer off the path towards the SafeGuard.

We had heard rumors of how Illyrians treated their females. That kind of disgrace would not happen in my lands. I’d make sure of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Azriel POV

The land was beautiful. If not for Velaris, I might even say one of the most beautiful I’d ever laid eyes on. I didn’t spare the girl a glance as she kept her eyes pinned on me. They ventured down my body and back up. Her gaze wandered to my shadows then back towards my eyes.

The disgust leaked from her scent as she bared her teeth at me slightly.

“Ret.” I heard Miryam chide her. She didn’t spare her a glance as she leapt from the ground after the remnants of the Illyrians.

Cassian tensed beside me and drawled evenly, “I really should accompany them.”

Drakon shook his head, “Nonsense. My sister can handle them.”

Miryam spread her arms as wide as her smile and said, “Welcome to Cretea.”

Mor squealed with excitement as she linked arms with Feyre and Miryam and they followed them down the path. Steps lined the hill to make the steep trek a little less treacherous. As we made our way into the city, we were met with an overwhelmingly warm atmosphere.

Vendors lined the streets with many different objects, smells, and friendly smiles. The townhouses mirrored the ones in Velaris just like the river that ran alongside it.

Miryam mentioned just that, “After we laid eyes on how beautiful your city was, we wanted a piece of it. It took us a long while, but we were able to reroute the river towards the edge of town rather than leagues away. Now it splits two ways instead of just the one.”

I listened as my High Lady commented on how beautiful it was. We walked for awhile along the paved cobblestones. Each cobblestone a different color that the one next to it. I watched my black boots cascade over them when I caught the tale end of what Miryam was saying to me.

“… she hounded us for months about making the city a little brighter. She asked all of the foundlings to paint each stone a different color, marking their importance to our city.”

I nodded along with her, admiring the beauty and love that was put into every stone as my High Lord said, “I have to say I would not expect this from Asena.”

I almost tripped over the perfectly smooth cobblestones as I realized it was Asena that Miryam was referring to. The churning in my gut retuned full force.

Drakon laughed, “Oh, she would rip my tongue out if she knew we told you.”

Feyre passed me a sympathetic gaze over her shoulder then stopped abruptly as she took in the castle.

Even Mor took in a breath and said, “It feels like… home.”

The castle was miraculous. It must have at least a hundred different rooms. Each brick was made of dark grey material, making it seem almost transparent with the way it reflected the sun. It was wide, rather than tall, snaking around the courtyard. As I looked around the courtyard, I noticed the enclosed bridges that connected the castle altogether.

Cassian whistled low under his breath. Even Amren seemed impressed as she grunted under her breath. She had mentioned earlier that Varian would be arriving soon along with some of his more trusted soldiers. It seemed they did not part from each other’s side for more than a day.

Miryam ushered us all in, “Come, come! Dinner is waiting.”

When the doors opened, a great rush of heat met us. The hallways were lined with colors of cream and a few reds. It was… welcoming and friendly.

We walked through another set of doors to find an open room with multiple long tables filling it.

As the rest of our court walked through, Serpahim everywhere started clapping and cheering.

Drakon and Miryam stepped aside to applaud as well as we all beamed at them. Even though every ounce of my being protested it, I looked for the rainbow feathers in the crowd.

I forced myself to say that I felt relieved when I didn’t find them.

My High Lord and Lady stepped forward, the pinnacle of our court and said, “Thank you, but we would not be standing here today without the help of all of you.”

Feyre finished for him, “We are indebted to all of you. And we will repay the kindness that you showed us.”

Drakon clapped his hands together once more and said with a booming voice, “We welcome our guests as one of our own! Now, let’s eat!”

Food appeared at every table as we made our way to our seats. A shorter table was placed in front of the longer ones as Drakon and Miryam motioned us to sit with them. A broad shouldered male stepped up to our table to whisper in Drakon’s ear, even with my enhanced hearing I could not make out what was said.

Drakon pursed his lips and said in a terse tone, loud enough for us all to hear, “You drag her here by her feathers if you must.” The male quickly walked away, his wings flapping slightly with the urgency.

He turned and gave us a wide smile as Rhysand said, “Trouble?”

Drakon laughed and let us all sit before he said, “It seems my sister is taking to her post quite literally.”

I waited for Feyre to sit before I claimed the seat next to her. Drakon and Miryam sat at the head of the table with Mor to the right of Miryam. Rhysand and Feyre took the seat next to Drakon just as Cassian planted himself next to Mor. His eyes widened at the sheer quantity of food in front of him.

Miryam chuckled as she sipped at her wine, “We can’t seem to keep Asena away from the Safeguard long enough to join us for dinner.”

“I wish you would, seeing as she kicks our asses ten ways from the sun.”

We all turned to see another broad shouldered male standing in front of an empty chair. The girl from earlier stood next to him with her lighter grey fighting leathers.

She kept her eyes trained on me as her lips pulled back ever so slightly. Cassian let a growl slip past as he saw it too. Her eyes pinned on him a moment later. When she smiled at him, her canines seemed to elongate in anger.

“Margaret.” Drakon chided her from his chair.

She whipped her eyes towards him just as Miryam said over the rim of her glass, “I think we are going to need more wine.”

Mor chuckled along with Feyre when _Margaret _finally spoke, “Princess Asena Katerina wishes you all a fair evening, but she will be dining with her soldiers tonight.”

Drakon groaned deep in his throat, “You mean _drinking_ with _my _soldiers.”

No one at the table missed the anger gleaming in Margaret’s eyes.

With more control than I thought she possessed, she said, “She sends Lucas and Jasper in her honor.”

The broad shouldered male next to her bowed as did his comrade beside him.

I glanced across the table to see Cassian sizing them both up. Amren groaned from beside him and whispered under her breath, “Now is not the time for a pissing contest.”

“Insufferable males,” Feyre said.

Every female at the table including Margaret grunted in agreement.

With an extremely tense bow, Margaret turned on her heel and left.

Drakon cleared his throat as he motioned with his hand for the two males to sit in the seats I assumed were for Asena and the other girl. They were each broad shouldered and tall. Confidence leaked from both of them. As my gaze landed upon them, I noticed then that they were twins. Each of them had golden eyes with shaggy brown hair. While one donned a thick beard, the other kept his face clean. Both of their faces were set in hardened frowns as they looked down on us.

“These are Asena’s Commanders. They each command a large portion of our Seraphim alongside Ret. Jasper handles the recon while Lucas is our strategist.”

They both nodded towards us as my High Lord motioned towards all of us around the table, “This is Feyre, my High Lady. Amren, our Second in command. The Morrigan, our Third. And this is Cassian, the General of our armies. And—”

“Azriel. Your Spymaster.” Jasper said with tension.

“Oh, trust us. We’ve heard about you.” Lucas interjected, reaching a hand up to rub his beard.

Drakon began massaging the bridge of his nose as Miryam motioned for more wine from someone at the back.

Cassian leaned forward and said with coiled tension, “Then you will do well to treat him and the rest of us with the respect we deserve. And that means never interrupting our High Lord again.”

Jasper pinned his eyes on Cassian as he said with equal ferociousness, “And you will do well to have some respect when speaking to us, especially Ret.”

“I’m sorry, who is Ret?” Mor chimed in from beside Miryam.

Miryam swallowed quickly and said, “The one who was just here. Her name is Margaret, but she despises it and demands she be called Ret instead.” Miryam rolled her eyes and continued, “She is Asena’s Second in Command.”

“Well that explains the pissing contest,” Amren grumbled from beside Cassian.

Feyre nudged Rhysand who quickly changed the conversation, “What preparations has your army made in the oncoming conflict?”

Lucas popped a piece of porkchop into his mouth before he said, “Many. We have sent multiple scouts and spies into the mountains. They’ve relayed valuable information about the whereabouts of their camps as well as their plan for attack.”

Rhysand passed me a glance and nodded. I swallowed and addressed them, “Can these scouts be trusted?”

Jasper tensed while Lucas continued chewing, “I’d bet my life on it.”

“You might have to. Obviously, your scouts have been wrong due to the fact you’ve had to call in for favors to fight this battle.”

Mor choked back a laugh as she downed the remnants of her wine.

Lucas passed her an annoyed glance then drawled evenly, “_We _did not call in any favors.” Then he looked towards Drakon who stared back with every ounce of dominance he possessed.

Miryam slowly put her hand on his before she said, “We could not fight this one on our own, Lucas.”

“Like hell we couldn’t,” Jasper interjected.

“You can’t,” I said. “Pull whatever spies or scouts you have out now. Or you’ll end up losing every single one of them.”

Jasper kept his piercing gaze on me as he said through clenched teeth, “We don’t take orders from anyone except our General. You want to order someone around, I suggest you take it up with her. You’ll be lucky to live out the rest of your miserable life.”

The rest of our court snarled at the threat he made.

“Pull your spies out now.” Drakon challenged him.

Jasper and Lucas both stared him down. Drakon merely squared his shoulders and said, “You take orders from _me. _Now do it.”

“Asena won’t like this.” Lucas said as he and Jasper rose from the table.

Drakon merely waved a hand and said, “I’ll deal with her later.”

We watched as the two males sauntered out of the room. When they left, ten or more followed them out.

Drakon sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair, “How do you handle all of the egos, Rhys?”

Rhysand laughed and clapped his friend on the shoulder, “I’m still learning, my friend.”

Drakon chuckled and looked towards Miryam who was already waiting with a warm smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Asena POV

“He’s insane if he thinks pulling our scouts out now is a good decision! It will get them all killed!”

I rolled my eyes. Lucas had been at it for over an hour now. Jasper chimed in next, shaking his head, “He’s absolutely insane.”

Ret tossed another handful of sticks into the fire and said, “Cut it out, will ya? He’s not going to pull the scouts out. Asena would never let it happen.”

They all looked towards me as the bottle met my lips and I drank deeply. It was going to be a long night.

“Yeah, our fearless leader,” Lucas chided.

“Our drunk fearless leader,” Jasper said as he got up to grab another bottle. “And don’t get me started on that _Shadowsinger._ Gods, he was so… ‘_I’m all mysterious and cool and better than you at spying’_ it was insufferable. I wanted to carve that smirk right off his ugly--"  
  
“Hey, cool it Jasper!” I barked at him.

They all turned and looked at me again, with concern lining their faces.

“They’re all here, fighting for our people. So, shut it or go join the other traitors in the mountains. We don’t need this kind of discourse running through the camps.”

Jasper scoffed and mumbled under his breath before taking a long swig.

“_What?” _I goaded him.

He shook his head and made off towards the woods for more kindling. I rose, wanting to beat it out of him, but Lucas’s arm on mine kept me where I was.

Half of the army had already made for the tents. The other half were all around us. Drinking and cutting up, trying to get the oncoming battle off our minds. We were going to be fighting our own. Friends, families. None of us would be able to sleep until it was over.

“I hate this part,” Ret said under her breath.

This was the part we all hated. Waiting for something to happen. I looked around at the many bonfires that were lit, each had their own group of soldiers. Some were talking while others were too drunk to do anything but dance or fight. I listened to the fast paced tune that rang out from the civilians. A band of sorts that had started with some wild teenagers, now played for the soldiers almost every night in the camps.

I smiled softly at the soldiers who danced quickly around the fire. I stood, wanting nothing more than to join them. Lucas stood with me, furrowing his eyebrows together at my gaze.

“Let’s make the best of it then.”

I looked at him, at the hair that was slightly curlier than his brothers. At the sharp lines of his face and the fullness of his lips. I grabbed onto his hand and yanked him towards the music.

He grabbed onto my waist and we started in on the quick footed dance of our people. Moments later, Jasper and Ret joined us. I laughed at how serious they took it, making sure each foot was perfectly placed in front of the other. I threw my head back, just as Lucas dipped me low to the ground, my wings almost scraping the dirt. I held tight to his shoulders and watched those beautiful white wings flare wide while he tried to keep his balance. He smiled at me, regal and unyielding, just as he pulled me back up. He pushed us around the fire as the other soldiers either joined in or clapped to the resounding beat.

I felt it in my bones, in my heart. All the hatred and nastiness I’d felt since seeing him again just disappeared. I tipped my head back, breathing in the sweet smell of home.

Then I felt him. Like a kick to the shins.

I looked over Lucas’s shoulder and I saw him standing on the outskirts of the camp along with the rest of the Night Court entourage. Drakon and Miryam were smiling, motioning with their hands of what the dance of our people entailed.

His eyes never left mine. Not even when Lucas’s hand dipped lower than it should have. I stared at him long enough to realize that Lucas was deliberately pulling me away from the group. We danced in circles, towards the other side. I patted his shoulder, letting him know I was done for the night, but he kept twirling me around.

“Lucas!” I said over my laughter. I spotted the blonde headed female he had been courting for months. I slipped from his grip just in time for him to twirl into her. She caught on quickly, giving me a tense smile as he watched me walk towards all of the hate and nastiness I wanted so badly to never feel again.

I clenched and unclenched my fists, then pulled my hair from the nape of my sweaty neck. I tried and failed to get my harsh breathing under control as I made my way over to their group.

I kept my eyes pinned on Azriel’s as I stopped short of them. I bowed slightly towards Rhysand and Feyre and they nodded politely towards me, glancing between me and their Spymaster.

It must have been the amount of alcohol I consumed because I turned back towards Azriel. His usual hardened face seemed calmer, more open as he gazed at me. At my flushed cheeks and wild hair. I smiled at him, softly. His eyes flared wide as I stuck my hand out towards him.

He looked from my eyes towards my hand and back up again. I waited, with my hand outstretched.

For a moment, I thought he might take it. Might give me a chance to tell him everything I’d ever hoped to.

Instead, he clenched his teeth, the muscle feathering in his jaw. He took a slight step back and crossed his arms over his chest.

With that single movement, I felt everything inside of me deflate. I let him read every emotion on my face. Every bit of hurt and love and anger I felt in that moment. He opened his mouth to say something, but a hard body crashed into my hand and gripped my waist hard before he could say it.

I felt the hard, muscled body of Lucas as he whisked me away into the dance once more.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered in my ear. And I let the numbness wash over me once more when I realized that my mate truly hated me.


	9. Chapter 9

Asena POV

I groaned, letting the full weight of a hangover settle over my entire body. Especially my head.

I turned over, trying to soothe the ache that built up in my wings after sleeping on the ground all night. I opened my eyes to a cloudy, dark sky and thanked whatever gods that were left for that minor miracle.

A body shifted next to me as Ret sprawled out on her stomach, drooling into the mud. She hadn’t even cracked open an eyelid before she said, “That is the absolute last time I follow your dumbass.”

“What’re you talking about?”

She groaned loudly as she moved into a sitting position, cracking her neck from side to side, “You thought it might be a good idea to bet Lucas and Jasper we could out drink them.”

I opened my mouth to speak, but she raised her hand to stop me, “You bet them our sleeping quarters in camp.”

I mirrored her sitting position and began massaging the peak of my wing when she pointed to the two large brutes walking towards us. The rest of the camp still slept soundly in the early hours of the morning. We’d have to wake them soon, start trying to figure out exactly how the Illyrians and Seraphim were going to train together

Lucas was already chuckling as he toed my boot with his, “You both are lousy lightweights.”

“I mean truly, it was like flapping my wings,” Jasper chimed in, rustling his creamier wings for emphasis.

Then they each stuck out a hand, pulling us to our feet.

Ret swayed on her feet, “I’m gonna be sick.”

Lucas took a step back and put his hands up, “Oh no you don’t. Not today.”

“Training starts today,” Jasper said as he rubbed his hands together, a mischievous smile spread across his face.

As I stared at the other cynical smiles of my comrades, I knew today was going to be a really long day.

  
  


Azriel POV

It was already a really long day. As soon as I woke, Cassian and Rhysand were both accompanying my room.

“He doesn’t snore. I thought you said he snored,” Cassian said from beside me as he lounged against the pillows.

Rhysand was fixing his immaculate hair in the vanity mirror when he said, “He used to. Maybe he grew out of it.”

I groaned and yanked the covers back. Thank the Cauldron I had decided to wear pants last night, not that these two imbeciles would’ve cared.

I moved towards the chest that was seated at the end of my elaborate bed. Everything in this castle was elaborate, but it still had a very strange feeling of… comfort.

I pulled out my fighting leathers and readied my weapons as Cassian and Rhysand continued their never ending debate about how long it would take for Nesta to rip off the head of one of the Seraphim.

“I still bet less than an hour.”

Cassian shook his head, “No way. I’ll give her at least a day.”

“She won’t be here until tomorrow, right?”

Cassian nodded, “Her legion is awaiting orders. I thought it best to train with the more levelheaded warriors first.”

I scoffed from the bathroom doorway, donned in my best fighting leathers.

Cassian whistled at my fighting stance, “I bet that’ll win over the General real quick.”

I snarled half heartedly at him, not having the energy to care about the snide remarks anymore.

Rhysand chuckled, “The Seraphim have been training for hours already. We are to meet them at the camps.”

I nodded as Rhysand stuck his hand out. I watched Cassian take his arm, readying himself for the essence of his power. Meanwhile, I had my own means of transport.

The shadows whispered in my ear, yearning for my attention. I felt their warm embrace as I succumbed to them.

Seconds later we appeared on the outskirts of the camp, the Safeguard as they called it.

Her scent hit me a moment later, reminding me of a rain drenched forest and snowcapped mountains. I shook my head, desperately wanting to get rid of it.

I thought of the daisy Elain had worn in her hair before we left. It fit so naturally tucked behind her ear. She was wearing a soft pink that day. One of my favorite colors on her.

“Move your feet!”

I closed my eyes at the sound of her voice ringing out over the camps.

I heard Cassian chuckle as he glanced my way. Rhysand sighed loudly and let the full brunt of his power show as we walked into their camps.

The three most powerful Illyrians in the lands.

The battles we raged to get where we were… it left a hole in each of us. I let the sound of my mother’s screams resound in my head as they always did. We all still had demons to vanquish.

A distinctly male voice rang out over the camp, “Get out of the ring if you can’t handle it!”

I felt Cassian tense next to me as he saw the male from dinner _tossing_ a female out of the ring. Her wings balanced her before she slid backwards in the mud, still on her feet.

Rhysand stuck his arm out just as Cassian took a step towards the ring.

All around us, there were Seraphim and Illyrian crowding around the ring. I glanced around to see most of the other rings had been abandoned to focus on this one. This must be the part of the camp where the best was pinned against the best. The scent reeked of egotistical males and blood… so much blood.

I kept my eyes pinned on the male.

Lucas.

The male that had been dancing with… her.

And just as I thought of her, she appeared. She crossed her arms as she stepped into view, near the outside of the crowd. Her stark white hair was split into two distinct braids as they flowed into one down her back. Her rainbow colored wings seemed almost dull on this sunless day.

But it was her fighting leathers that made her truly stand out. The lightest grey that looked almost white. As I gazed at the near identical leathers the Illyrians wore, I noted that black lines ran along the seams of her leathers.

The female next to her leaned towards her slightly, whispering.

Ret.

As if she suddenly realized I was there, her eyes met mine.

I watched her body tense, her hand clenching her bicep where she still held them crossed over her chest.

“I can handle it, Commander!”

I turned my gaze towards the female that was thrown out of the ring. Mud plastered her grey leathers as she fought to regain her footing and get back in the ring.

Lucas scoffed at her then glanced back towards his General. I shifted my gaze to her once more just as she gave a terse nod of her head.

The male turned back towards the female and motioned with his hand to enter the ring.

The female lifted her chin as she stepped back into the ring. Lucas met her first step with a vicious punch to the jaw.

I heard Cassian suck in breath as he took another step.

Rhysand whispered to him in a strained voice, “You do not interfere.”

The command fell onto the both of us as we turned our stare back towards the ring.

It was a strange sight to behold. A female in the ring, yes but a female being _beaten_ mercilessly. It was common for the males to be treated like this. Hell, we had all endured something similar to this. But not a female.

The female rubbed at the side of her chin, passing her General a glance before she went into an unbalanced cycle of punches and kicks. Her anger showed clear through as she bared her teeth at Lucas.

She swiped for his left side and he quickly sidestepped. She turned and kicked for his other side and he simply turned out of the way.

He chuckled as he crossed his arms over his chest and waited. With a cry of outrage, the female lunged for him, rallying every bit of anger she felt. She was about to deliver a nasty punch to his chest when Lucas grabbed her wrist right before she made contact.

She looked down at her pinned wrist and realized her mistake too late. Lucas smiled at her, showing his elongated canines.

He twisted her wrist, sending her off balanced then yanked her towards him, driving his knee deep into her stomach.

I heard the ribs crack as she went down, a disgruntled cry escaping her.

He leaned over her and said loud enough for us all to hear, “Get out of _my _ring.” Then kicked her hard in the side.

The Illyrians whispered to one another as Lucas stepped aside for his General. I hadn’t even seen her move as she came into the ring.

“Get up.”

Even Rhysand tensed as Asena grabbed the female by her shirt and lifted her straight off her feet.

“I know what you’re thinking, Cassian and the answer is no.” He whispered from between us. This wasn’t our camp. We couldn’t interfere with her training. No matter how satanic it was.

We all watched as Asena tossed the female back into the mud.

But she didn’t stop there.

The female landed hard, crying out in pain. With two powerful flaps, Asena slammed into the mud beside her.

“Get up.” She said again, a snarl slipping past her exposed teeth.

The female shook her head, trying to crawl away from her.

“I said _get up!”_

The Seraphim didn’t seem phased by what was happening. They simply looked on without an ounce of sympathy for the female.

Then Asena knelt in the ground next to her, balancing on the balls of her feet.

“Stand.”

The female looked at her General, tears flowing freely from her eyes. She glared at her with every ounce of hate and anger she had in her.

Then she placed one palm in the squelching mud. Then another.

Somewhere in the crowd, another female voice yelled, “Get up!”

A male voice from beside me took a step forward, “Stand!”

The female pushed, her arms shaking with the effort. Then all around us, the Seraphim joined in. Even Rhys seemed surprised when a few Illyrians started to chant alongside them.

And she stood.

On shaking legs and labored breathing, her arm cradling her side, she stood. She lifted her chin at her General and tightened her wings around her.

Asena didn’t seem the slightest bit impressed as she said, “Get back in the ring.”

Then she turned on her heel and walked away. Ret filing in beside her as they walked out of the camp towards a tent on the other side.

“I believe that’s our cue,” Rhys said as he started walking towards the tent.

The camp alone was massive. There were multiple buildings surrounding the main arena. Illyrians and Seraphim alike moved in and out of the buildings, some carrying in weapons and others carrying them out.

“That’s the armory. We’ve been stocking it up as much as possible, but we thoroughly appreciate you bringing in your best artists.”

I looked beside Cassian to see Jasper matching his pace, much to Cassian’s demise.

Rhysand nodded his head towards the Seraphim Commander and said, “I think they will work quite well with the Seraphim welders.”

Jasper nodded his head, positioning his hands behind his back, “They are already at work with a new weapon that could help us turn the tide of the war before it started.”

“Jasper! Hounding our guests already?” Drakon said from the opening of the tent.

Jasper seemed to be biting back whatever retort he had thought of. Rhysand however, chuckled at the thought. It earned him a confused glance from Jasper.

As we entered the tent, we did not expect the grand extravagance of an entire home within. The floor was cushioned with a plush carpet as Mor and Feyre already lounged on a deep seated couch with wine in their hand. Amren occupied a deep green seat across from them as she took in the intricate design of the tapestry hanging by the far end of the wall. In front of it was a large table that had multiple books and maps spread out on top of it. Ret was already seated at a chair while Asena leaned over the table, focusing solely on the map in front of her. Her long braid fell in front of her and she quickly flipped it back over her shoulder.

I gritted my teeth against the bond that fought to rise to the surface. It took every ounce of my concentration to reject it, going as far as to hating the entire essence of it. Of her.

She didn’t spare us a glance as Jasper strode over towards them, taking his seat next to Ret. Lucas joined them a moment later, stepping towards Asena and whispering a few terse words into her ear. Asena simply waved her hand and he found his seat next to Jasper a moment later.

Miryam pushed a steaming hot mug into my hand before depositing one for Rhysand and Cassian as well.

I sipped from it gingerly and noted with satisfaction that it had alcohol mixed in with the cinnamon.

Rhysand hummed, “You always knew how to get on my good side, Miryam.”

Feyre laughed as Rhys sat on the arm of her chair, crossing an ankle over his knee.

Drakon chuckled and said, “How do you think she won my heart?”

“Lots and lots of alcohol,” Miryam winked. A soft smile spread across my face at the memory of their love story.

No laughter came from the other side of the room as they continued to pour over the maps. Drakon noticed and cleared his throat to address the room.

“We are having trouble pulling our spies out.”

Asena scoffed at her brother from the table.

“What kind of trouble?” Cassian pushed as he stood next to Amren’s seat.

“We haven’t heard from them in days,” Jasper said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“What’s your check in time?” I asked, setting the mug down on the small table beside Mor. I didn’t meet her eyes as she watched me cross my arms over my chest.

“Three. Then five, then one. It’s been four since they were supposed to check in.”

I nodded, “Cut your losses. They’re done.”

They all whipped their heads towards me. Even Asena narrowed her eyes at me as I flared my wings slightly.

“You won’t hear from them because they’re either dead or about to be dead. Take what information you have and plan with that.”

Her eyes widened and she pushed off the table, opening her mouth to say something, but Drakon stopped her with a hand raised.

“Cassian, how do you feel about the current field?”

Cassian walked over to the map and took one look then pointed, “This will be our best advantage. It’s wide enough to hold a good portion of both our armies without giving away the sheer size.”

Lucas was already shaking his head as he said, “There is another option just west of there. It has a smaller canyon that would allow us to fight head on without being overwhelmed from above.”

Cassian rubbed at his chin, looking at where Lucas pointed, “You run the risk of the soldiers on the front taking the brunt of their army.”

“Not if we use the tunnels.”

Cassian lifted his hooded gaze towards the male who looked at Ret with a smile lining his lips.

Ret leaned forward with a pencil and started drawing, “There are underground tunnels here… here… and here. All leading to and from their camps.”

I took a step forward to see the three lines she connected underneath the canyon. “Do your spies know of this?”

I glanced at Asena, some part of me wanting to hear her voice even if it made me nauseous.

Ret answered for her, “No, we weren’t sure how far we’d get with them, so we kept it under radar.”

Cassian glanced towards Rhys who had moved to stand beside him, just as Feyre and Mor did the same.

Mor traced the lines up towards the mountain and tapped, “What if you kept going? Could you get within their camps?”

Lucas and Jasper leaned forward then glanced towards each other. Miryam answered for them, “We could, but we’d be risking a great deal. If they had the slightest indication of what we were doing, they could follow the tunnels all the way back towards the canyon.”

“What if you planned it that way then flooded the tunnels?” Amren chimed in from her chair, sipping at her wine.

Asena pushed off the table and crossed her arms, glancing at Ret who shrugged her shoulders.

“It’s something to consider.” Her voice was strangely deep. Even Cassian spared me a glance at the sound of her voice.

“Are your soldiers ready?” He asked her.

She nodded, “They will be when the time comes. The foundlings are showing to be more troublesome.”

“Maybe you need to rethink your tactics,” Cassian said strongly as he crossed his arms over his chest. “I’ve had better response with the Illyrians by—"

She scoffed then said, “And yet here we are, fighting your _Illyrians.”_

Each person in the room tensed as the two Generals stared each other down.

I snarled at her and said through clenched teeth, “And when you called for aid, we answered. The Illyrians.”

Her withering gaze moved towards me, the muscle in her jaw feathering as she clenched her teeth together.

Amren muttered from her chair, “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

Mor had the audacity to giggle as she leaned forward over the maps, “We should scout the canyons and the tunnels tomorrow. To see where the best fit for both of our armies is.”

I kept my eyes on Asena as her eyes moved from mine down towards my lips then back up again. Her breathing intensified as I traced the curve of her throat with my own gaze.

“Let’s reconvene after lunch then,” Miryam said as she rounded the table to make way towards her mate.

“I hope you have something extravagant planned, Drakon. My army eats like they’ve never been fed,” Rhysand joked as he clasped hands with Feyre and made to follow them out.

Cassian turned towards me as my stomach churned with nausea at what exactly I was doing. I smoothed my face to disgust, waiting for her to react.

She didn’t.

She simply blinked then turned back towards the maps, leaning back over them. I turned on my heel as I felt Cassian brush past me.

I followed my brother out of the tent, wanting nothing more than to put as much distance as possible between me and this… female.


	10. Chapter 10

Asena POV

I didn’t spare him another glance as I studied the maps on the table. Flooding the tunnels wasn’t a terrible idea, but it wasn’t the smartest either.

Ret sighed from beside me loudly enough for me to spare her an annoyed glance.

She leaned forward, her elbows resting on the table, “Tell me you’re not actually considering the other location.”

Jasper interjected quickly, always the strategist, “It’s not the worst plan.”

“You’re insane. It’s one of the worst plans I’ve ever heard of!” Ret stood quickly enough that her chair hit the wall behind us as she slammed her palms into the table.

Lucas shook his head, “As much as I hate the Illyrian brutes, Cassian is right about the location.”

It was my turn to shake my head, “No, he’s not. Your location is perfect if we use the tunnels.”

Lucas groaned and threw his head back, “We don’t need to use the tunnels.”

Jasper went over to the chair that The Morrigan had departed from and poured himself a drink. He muttered under his breath before the glass met his thin lips, “Here we go.”

Ret was already shaking her head at Lucas, “The tunnels are equipped to handle a portion of our elite soldiers. We send them in, have the enemy trail them back our way, and flood the tunnels on both sides.”

“You’re asking for something to go wrong,” Lucas countered her, shaking his head.

I groaned and sat back in my chair. A massive headache started between my eyes and ricocheted towards the sides. It was always a battle with these two. They could never agree on anything except how much alcohol to ingest.

I barely heard them arguing over the pounding in my head. With the foundling this morning and seeing _him_ in this room, the headache turned unbearable quickly.

They didn’t spare me a word as I pushed to my feet and made for the fresh air.

A brisk wind met me as I pushed through the tent flap. I rubbed my hands together, cupping them to breathe in the hot air from my mouth. My ears chilled in the cold air, but my heart warmed. Winter was one of my favorite times of the year.

I walked through the Safeguard, nodding at the soldiers as I passed. They all nodded back; some going as far as to bow in my presence. Each of their scents shifted in the direction of pure respect as they met my eyes. The eyes of the darkest night.

Born and raised in the shadows, my eyes mirrored the very power that sifted through my blood. A power greater than any in our lands.

My boots squelched in the mud once more before I was met with the colored cobblestones of the walkway. The road ran from the barrier of our land all the way to the castle. Each cobblestone was painted a different color. A small smile lined my lips as I noted which color belonged to which foundling. I had watched each of them paint their stone, going as far as to make sure some of them were able to paint more than just one. I chuckled to myself as I passed over a mud colored one, knowing that it had been Jasper's little brother who painted that one.

I sighed, remembering the parents of some of these foundlings who didn’t return after the war with Hybern. And the many more that wouldn’t return from this one either.

A cascade of anger overwhelmed my senses. Just when we thought we had found peace, another power craving madness infected the very people we sought to protect. I saw it every day. In the hungry stares of a few of the soldiers. In the glares from the very families that lost everything to the battles we faced.

I felt the anger rise to rage as I veered off the path quickly. It took three powerful flaps before I was in the tree line. I took off at a sprint, feeling nothing but the cold numbing my very soul.

The trees groaned in response to my presence. They pushed themselves towards me, wanting to calm my raging heart. I only pushed my legs harder and longer as my boots crunched through the fallen leaves.

I wanted nothing more than to wipe the entire Mountainous men race from history. But it wasn’t just them. It was the Illyrians too.

And Seraphim.

The secret that we had kept from the Night Court. At the heart of this discourse was Seraphim. One that was more trusted than the greatest of bonds.

I let another’s face filter in and out of my head as my eyes welled with tears once more. The sting of betrayal threatened to drown me in sorrow as I ran and ran and ran.

Only after my breathing became uncontrollable did I let myself stop. I hunched over, needing to feel _something. _

I let the emotions rake through me as I let loose that power inside of me. Somewhere off in the distance, I heard my knees hit the forest floor. I didn't even register the pain as that power inside of me escaped. I felt the trees recoil as a great wave of smoke and shadow engulfed the forest.

I felt the tension in my chest release as I bathed the world in darkness. Not the sort of darkness that the High Lord of the Night Court could conjure, but something of… _Otherness._

I heard my own harsh breathing echo in my ears as I felt the shadows float back towards me on a silent wind. They embraced me, warming the deepest parts of my soul. I heard their whispers resound in my head once more before falling silent. I sighed, feeling better than I had in weeks.

* * *

I lounged in a nearby tree, cradling a book in my hand as my shadows floated around me. If only I could stay out here longer, but I knew they would come looking for me eventually. Drakon had already mentioned that tonight the armies would be dining together. I rolled my eyes when I remembered that he had demanded I dress in accordance with our guests.

The trees groaned from around me, swaying hard on a soft breeze. Every hair on my arms rose as the forest quieted. I stood on the branch, bracing myself against the trunk.

I heard the faintest step of a male as the bond flickered alive inside of me.

I looked down to find Azriel wandering the forest as night fell.

It must have been the shock or the bond overwhelming my senses because I stepped off the branch, freefalling all the way down. My wings flared wide, flapping once before I slammed into the ground.

I landed hard in front of him as he yanked his dagger, Truthteller.

He rolled his eyes at my crossed arms and slightly widened feet but kept his dagger out. I watched his hand clench around Truthteller. His knuckles were prominent against the handle. I was so close to him that every fiber of my being strained to touch him. I clenched my fists, refraining from reaching out for him again.

My eyes traced the lacing of his leathers all the way to his throat. I focused on the bob of it as he swallowed. The breeze picked up, shifting a few strands of his hair across his forehead.

Every muscle in my body tensed as his scent hit me.

A hint of wood smoke intertwined with a rustic book smell. It reminded me of the forest.

I sighed, memorizing the scent. It uncoiled every tensed part of me. All the anger and hurt and stress I felt suddenly vanished.

I watched his beautifully hazel eyes narrow on my relaxed posture. Gold with a hint of blue around the iris. And right there, in the middle, was a shade of green so stunning that it made my lands look plain.

He cleared his throat and took a healthy step back.

Remembering my place, I scoffed at him, “Why are you out here?”

“I could ask you the same,” his eyes narrowing on me once more. He sheathed his dagger and crossed his arms over his sculpted chest.

I shook my head at him, “These are my lands. I go where I wish.”

He nodded at me, “Of course, _Princess.”_

The snarl slipped past my lips before I could stop it, “Do not call me that.”

A taunting smile laced his lips as he said, “You failed to mention that.”

“You were too busy trying to slice my head off.”

He reached behind him and withdrew his sword from his back. An elegant, wicked blade that had to have been forged by the Cauldron itself. It fit well in his hands as the tip cut through the fallen leaves on the forest floor.

He took a step to the side, making a circle around me as he paced. I followed him but didn’t turn when he stopped at my back.

“What do you want, Azriel?” I said breathlessly. His name on my tongue was like poison and the antidote all in one.

Everyone thought it was Cassian or Rhysand they should be afraid of, but it was always Azriel. The calm façade made for a lethal amount of power.

He was quiet for long enough that I thought about leaving, and as I forced myself to take a step, he said, “A part of me wishes I had killed you that day.”

I closed my eyes at the sound of his voice. That alone kept the tears at bay as I felt my heart drop into the dark abyss. I don’t know why I had expected any different. I shook my head, not wanting to hear anymore.

As I took a step away from him, I heard him whisper, “Another part of me wonders why I didn’t.”

His voice stopped me from moving any farther. It was… soft and gentle. As if we hadn’t met on a battlefield with our swords clashing against each other. Almost as if we had met across our worlds and actually had a chance for a future.

I turned slightly and sucked in a breath at the sight. His sword was still out and still pointed at the ground in front of him. But it was the way his shoulders curved inward with his chin dropped to his chest.

It took everything in me not to clear the space between us. To grab onto his hands and kiss every scar on them. Every scar on every portion of his body.

So, I whispered back, “A part of me is glad that you didn’t."

He lifted his head, settling those piercing eyes on me, “Why?"

I shrugged my shoulders, unable to feel anything but the unending love I had for him as I said, “So I may have this time with you."

With a strong beat of my wings, I was airborne. Two more and I was above the tree line, flying hard for the city. I knew then that I would tear myself to pieces to keep him safe. I’d known it for centuries, but now, I’d kill anyone who threatened him. And take a long time doing so.


	11. Chapter 11

Azriel POV

_So, I may have this time with you_

The words played over and over again in my head, sending chills down my spine each time. I stood in the exact spot she left me for what felt like hours.

But no matter how much time I spent out here among the forest, the hate still lingered.

I felt _nothing _for her except unrelenting hate. She played a crucial part in the scars left on Cassian and Rhysand. And Mor.

The nausea increased when I thought of how Mor had almost died and I didn’t even know it. Not that she owed me an explanation of what had happened all those years ago. Or even now.

That didn’t stop the gut wrenching feeling I always felt when I looked at Mor. I loved her, just as I loved the rest of my family.

I shook my head at the thought of the 500 years’ worth of emotions I would have to sort through before I ever came to a conclusion of where Mor and I stood.

Family. That’s what we all were. At the end of the day, there was still the fact that the males and females in my life were more of a family than I’d ever had.

And I’d tear apart the world to keep them safe. Even Amren.

Distinct beats of two pairs of wings caught my attention as Rhys and Cassian landed in front of me. Cassian’s face was still set in the murderous rage it had been for a week now. Rhys, on the other hand, stood regally beside him with his arms at his side. Both were still donned in their Illyrian fighting gear just as I was.

I groaned internally, knowing we had gone too long without speaking about the current state of things.

Rhys glanced from me to Cassian and back again as he crossed in front of us and found a nearby tree stump to perch on.

“Az, we need to talk.”

Cassian grunted as he crossed his arms over his chest and widened his feet. A fighting stance we knew all too well.

I stood quietly, waiting for Cass to say something, anything. They were pissed as hell at me and for good reason. I felt the cold breeze rustle the few remaining leaves in the trees. I listened for the shrill sounds of the birds and the quiet rustle of the other animals that skirted across the forest floor.

He kept his hardened gaze pinned on me for a moment longer then quietly said, “Why didn’t you tell us?”

I closed my eyes at his voice. It was filled with hurt and anger and… loss.

I shook my head and crossed my own arms over my chest as I toed the leaves on the ground. Winter was upon us. The whole camp had been preparing for a nasty blizzard that was supposed to hit in a few days time. “We were in the middle of a War. Rhys had been captured, you were on the other side of Prythian. By the time we were reunited, I didn’t have the strength to bring it up.”

Cassian shook his head at me, “She’s your _mate, _Az. Your mate.”

It was my turn to shake my head, “I rejected the bond—”

“But why?” Rhys asked as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

“I know her as a traitor. She held you in that camp for months, Rhys. How are you so quick to forgive her?”

Rhys rubbed his hands together as he stared at the forest floor. “Az, she never partook in the torture I received while I was captured. I hadn’t even laid eyes on the female until she appeared in my dungeons.”

“Why didn’t you tell us in the hundreds of years since?” Cassian asked. He kept his arms crossed over one another. His hair had grown in the months he had spent in the Illyrian camps with Nesta. He pulled it back with a small band, but a few strands escaped.

I shook my head again, “There was too much… We were all fighting battles on our own. Telling you, putting that kind of burden on _anyone—”_

“You have never and will never be a burden, Azriel.” My High Lord spoke out. His voice was soothing yet cold at the same time. I nodded in his direction, not being able to voice my thoughts.

Cassian sighed and ran a hand down his face, “Why reject it? Why reject her?”

Most took one look at Cassian and saw only the warrior. What they didn’t see was the undeniable intelligence. He was General of Rhys’s armies for a reason. We had all fought and bled for our positions, but Cassian more than most. It made me proud to be his brother.

And that is why I chose to tell them. To finally tell them a secret I had kept for too long.

I shrugged my shoulders, “We first met on the battlefield, the day we set out to free Rhys. She intercepted our legion and told us to turn around or she’d take all of our wings back to Kardan. It didn’t register for either of us until I had the killing blow.”

The memory surfaced as if it played in front of me.

_Her swords moved like the wind as she parried and swiped at my own blade. She stayed sneering through all of it, not even a bead of sweat glistened on her immaculate complexion. _

_I turned at the last second, going for her outstretched wing, but she moved faster than I expected. She ducked low and her foot connected with my ankles._

_My back slammed into the mud a second later as she stood over me with a sword pointed at my stomach._

_“I can’t wait to see how you bleed, Illyrian.”_

_I rolled right before her blade sunk into the squelching mud. My wings flared as I rolled to my feet. My shadows pushed against me, giving me a newfound strength. She eyed them with peaked interest then flipped her swords in her hands._

_When she smiled at me, I noticed her canines glistened in the rain that pelted against us. Her stark white hair was plastered against the sides of her face. She had a small cut across her cheek, but it was the way she held one wing higher than the other. _

_Over the top of her shoulder, I saw the bandage wrapped around the base of her feathered wing. _

_With a cry of outrage, she charged me. She moved faster than I had ever seen a female move. She fought beautifully, using her swords so deftly that I paused a moment to admire her footwork._

_She stepped slightly before lunging._

_I danced around her, dodging every one of her attempts to disembowel me. She snarled through her clenched teeth as I circled her._

_I had to get to Rhys. _

_Jurian said we would have a small window of time while he kept Amarantha engaged._

_She lunged for my side just as I spun out of her reach, knocking one of her swords out of her hand._

_We both watched as it flipped end over end and impaled into the mud beyond us._

_I had my sword at her throat before she could move another inch. _

_“Well, that was anticlimactic.” _

_I snarled at her and grabbed her other sword. I tossed it as far as her first, leaving her unarmed._

_“I can’t wait to see how you bleed, traitor.” I spat at her. She deserved to die for turning her back on her own kind. _

_She sneered at me, “Make it memorable.”_

_Slowly, she got on her knees, keeping eye contact with me the entire time. She straightened her shoulders, going as far as to stretch her neck out. My sword rested against the soft flesh near her collarbone._

_I pulled my sword back, ready to watch her head roll from her shoulders._

_She closed her eyes for a moment. But when she opened them, they went wide and her entire body went slack as she gazed at me. _

_There was something in her gaze that I couldn’t comprehend._

_And when my sword started for her head, it hit me. Harder than I’d ever been hit before. _

_The mating bond._

“Before I could decide what to do next, she disappeared into a cloud of smoke and shadow. I never saw her again until that night in the dungeons.”

They both stayed quiet as I paced back and forth, letting the story hang over all of us.

“I hoped she was dead. And every day since, I regretted not being able to kill her. She was and still is a traitor. I kept telling myself that over and over again until the point that the bond was nonexistent for me.”

Cassian was the first to speak, “And now? After learning the truth of everything?”

“What truth? She is still a traitor. Fae and mortal alike died because she chose the wrong side. And you’ll never convince me otherwise.”

Rhys stood and walked over to me, “And how do you feel about me?”

I balked at his question, “You are my High Lord. My brother.” Rhys had given so much of himself. His own life had been forfeited in the last war.

Rhys shook his head, “Some would say that I still am a traitor for what I did under Amarantha’s rule.”

“They’re wrong.” I looked towards Cassian who nodded.

Rhys reached out and clapped me on the shoulder, “I think you should hear Asena out then. There may be more to her story than you think.”

I took a step back, out of his reach. “I have no interest in hearing what she has to say.”

Rhys glanced towards Cassian before going silent altogether. Then they nodded.

Cassian took a step towards me and said, “We will stand with you. Until we are but a story that is told among the living.”

Rhys chuckled, “It’ll be the best damn story there ever was.”

A mischievous smile broke out on Cass’s face as we stood together as family once more.


	12. Chapter 12

*Author Note:

I rewrote this chapter because something about it just did not sit right with me. I am still learning what fits and what doesn't so thank you lovelies for being patient with me. and thank you for reading--y'all are awesome :))*

Asena POV

I nodded to the patrons all around me as the market continued to flourish. The cold breeze blew my unbound hair back as I glanced to the sky. It had turned cold too quickly. I closed my eyes at the smell of fresh cinnamon biscuits and the hot cider being passed around among Fae and mortal alike.

A home without the heritage lines getting in the way. A home we had all hoped and dreamed of.

“Oh, General! Do you think the crops will survive?” An older female Fae with the sweetest chocolates stopped me in my thoughts.

I nodded towards her, “We are taking the necessary precautions, Olanda.” She smiled at me, warm and unrefined.

Three foundlings ran past me with makeshift swords in their hands.

One yelled, “Die Hybern die!” While the others squealed with delight. A small smile started on my lips as a shadow passed overhead.

Three shadows to be exact.

Massive bat-like wings spread wide enough to cover more distance than half the Seraphim males could. I tipped my head back and gazed at the coloring of their wings in the sunlight. Red and gold peaked through the membranous texture.

“Look! It’s the Illyrios!” One of the children exclaimed.

Another shoved them hard in the shoulder, “They’re Illyrians, you idiot.”

“Both of you are idiots. They’re the strongest, most fiercest Illyrians in all the land!”

A female foundling walked up beside me and tugged on my cloak. I looked down at her as she softly asked, “Are they here to save us?”

I nodded, “They are going to help keep our land safe.”

“I like that one,” I followed her pointed finger that landed on the set of wings bathed in shadow.

And he was already staring at me.

I watched as he beat his wings, forcing himself in front of his brothers. I noticed with only a tinge of satisfaction that his wingspan was longer than his brothers, but only by a fraction of an inch. The sunlight flared through his wings, making them almost transparent.

I watched as they flew in synchronization. His eyes held mine a moment longer then looked ahead at another.

I followed his gaze just as Ret flared her wings to slow her descent. I moved the foundling behind me as she slammed into the pathway, cracking it along the base.

“We’re under attack—”

Time slowed as I felt the pressure in the air thin then a resounding boom spread out over the marketplace.

Ret flared her wings, shrouding the other foundlings from the massive amounts of cement and dirt coming up from the ground.

I tucked the female underneath me, pushing her to the ground. She grunted as I landed hard on top of her. Gravel impaled my flared wings and left cuts along the base.

I pushed myself to standing, holding the foundling close.

That’s when the screams started.

“Ret, get them out of here now!” I picked the foundling up and tossed her to Ret as I unsheathed the twin swords from my back.

“Asena—”

“That’s an order!” She gave me a pained glance then rounded up the foundlings, ushering them towards safety. I barked the orders towards other soldiers in the courtyard. They each made off with foundlings in tow. Some even took to the skies with protesting elders in their arms.

Where was he? He was in the sky, but now I couldn’t see him. I listened for his wings and was met with the screeching of patrons all around. It knocked me out of my desire to find Azriel.

I turned and saw the explosion had hit the heart of the marketplace, less than thirty feet from where I was.

And through the smoke came the males and females of the Mountains.

I snarled as they stood before the ruined marketplace, sneering.

I wanted to feel their blood on my hands. I flipped my blades in my hands, letting that raging calm wash over me.

There were only about twenty of them traipsing through the ruins of the marketplace. They were clothed in the thick material of their ancestors. Most had thick beards and tangled hair with three lines of white paint etched down the side of their faces. Hatchets, knives, and ropes hung from their belts as they all stood in a line, waiting. Waiting for us to start the charge. Hundreds of them stood in the ruins.

I felt the warm bodies of my soldiers beside me as they all readied their weapons. Ret appeared beside me just as Jasper and Lucas did.

I almost commanded the charge, commanded the bloodshed.

Then I heard the small cry of a foundling.

I narrowed my eyes, looking towards the Mountainous male who stood slightly in front of the others. In the crook of his elbow was a small female head poking out. Tears tore down her face. Her feet were bloodied and ravaged as if they made her walk the entire way while the rest of them rode. Her wings draped behind her like she didn’t have the strength to keep them off the ground.

The male holding her smiled. Then reached down and licked up the side of her face.

She did everything she could to move away from the male, but his strength held her where she was.

I snarled at him, echoed by my comrades.

“Kill them,” I whispered.

Ret led the charge with a scream tearing through her lips. The soldiers all charged with her, mirroring the animalistic sound to her scream.

I saw no Illyrians in the charge as I walked towards the enemy. It didn’t matter; I was going to end their existence where they were. I clenched my blades, feeling for that power that would aid me in my fury.

The shadows answered me in angst as they wrapped around my blades, strengthening their blows.

The male still held the foundling as his soldiers charged around him. Still, he kept that smile plastered on his face.

I flipped my blades in my hands, eyeing the Mountainous male that kept away from the onslaught of my comrades. He smiled at me as he tossed the foundling to the side. I watched as she slammed hard into the ground, her wings barely flaring to balance her.

I snarled at him and he took off a sprint towards me. With one slice, he took out a Seraphim male. He turned, slicing through another with ease before he reached me.

I let my power absorb my fear and thrust it into my motions. The shadows curled around me, waiting for the moment I unleashed myself on my opponent. 

I crouched, feeling the muscles in my legs tighten as I waited for the first swing of his sword. 

Time slowed as he hefted his sword high in the air and brought it down upon me in one fell swoop. 

I quickly parried it to the side, feeling the momentum throw him off balance. I shoved him hard with my shoulder, but he quickly recovered, bringing his sword down upon my blades once more.

He swung for my head just as I ducked under it and whirled on him. I braced myself for his onslaught as his sword came over top and I crossed mine over one another, feeling the impact in my shoulders as the weight came down on them. I grunted at the impact, feeling the strength in which he pushed down on me hard. For a moment, I looked into the eyes of the male, seeing nothing but pure anger and hate.

Pushing with my legs, I swung with my swords, swift and deadly. He dodged my first swipe, but not my second as my blade slid into the soft flesh of his stomach.

I watched his body fall to the floor, lifeless.

I turned, scanning the marketplace for Ret and eyed her finishing off female. She turned to our other comrades and heaved a breath. 

I walked towards her, eyeing the dead as I passed. A small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

The foundling was curled on her side, hugging her knees as Ret approached her. I tripped over heavy feet to get to them.

Ret crouched down next to her and slowly laid a hand on her side. She flinched against Ret’s touch and Ret pulled her hand back.

Her tiny wings curled around her, shrouding her from view.

“It’s okay. You’re safe now,” I whispered to her. Slowly, so slowly, she uncurled her wing. I bent down to get eye level with her, to show her that she was truly safe.

I didn’t see the blade in time as she moved with deft skill straight for my heart.

The shadows pushed for the knife trying to deflect it, but the foundling was quick. I grunted as the blade sunk deep into my shoulder and I fell back hitting the ground hard.

“No!” Ret screamed as she grabbed onto the foundling, restraining her against the ground. Her knee was driven deep into the foundling’s back.

With her face shoved into the dirt, I saw the gleam in her eye as she stared at me. The wicked sneer never left her lips.

Lucas and Jasper leapt for me but not before another resounding boom echoed across the courtyard. It sounded farther away, almost to the canyon.

I grunted against the pain of the knife as I ordered them, “Go!”

They both hesitated and glanced from each other towards me.

“That’s an order!” They took off without another glance and flapped high into the skies.

I pushed myself to my knees, trying to staunch the bleeding that flowed freely around the wound.

“You take this one back to camp and restrain her. Place three guards on her and do not turn your back on her.” Ret commanded three strong-willed female Faes. I watched as they picked her off the ground and flew towards camp.

“Ret, get this damned thing out of my shoulder.” I said over harsh breathing.

Ret came over and knelt on the ground with me, knee to knee. Her brown eyes seemed almost black with emotion. She looked to the sky and said, “The Illyrians are making their way to the second explosion.”

“Take it out, damnit.”

Ret nodded and gripped the handle of the knife. She shot me a pained glance then yanked the knife.

I clenched my teeth so hard I thought they’d crack as I screamed at the pain it left. Ret immediately pressed her hand against the wound. Ret had power, but it took great concentration for her to heal on a battlefield.

That’s what our home had become. A battlefield.

She pressed hard against the wound and closed her eyes. Her rich brown skin seemed to glisten as the rain came down upon us. I felt the immense pain lessen to a dull throb as she opened her eyes, taking deep breaths.

“Press here,” she whispered as she pushed my hand on top of the wound then went to find supplies. She rummaged through three carts before she found a bag of medical supplies.

She made quick work of a makeshift bandage as she kept it pinned down to my leathers. The pain lessened with each breath enough for me to wield a sword.

“Let’s go,” I didn’t give her time to protest as I shot for the skies. She soon followed, unsheathing her mighty blade as we flew for the next battle.

Azriel POV

We were about to join Drakon and Miryam for lunch when we heard the explosion. We felt the earth shake just as we landed in the castle courtyard.

We all turned back and watched as half of the path went up into the sky. The screams echoed their way to us as patrons began running.

“I need soldiers down there now!” Drakon said as he came down the steps of the castle. Miryam was close behind with Mor and Feyre.

Where was she where was she

She was on the path, in the middle of the marketplace.

Cassian looked at me as if he realized the same thing.

“Rhys—”

“Go!” He commanded his General. Cassian flew hard for the camp to round up the Illyrians. I grabbed for Mor who immediately jumped into my arms as we all took to the skies.

Feyre conjured her wings and rode beside her mate. Drakon held onto Miryam as they flew hard for the explosion.

He flew in front of us, pushing himself faster than I thought wings could fly. 

I felt Mor tense underneath me as she readied for a battle. We all were eerily quiet as we flew for the destruction. Cassian joined us moments later as did a legion of Illyrians, all ready for battle. I glanced behind me at the stone faced warriors.

Before we even laid eyes on the path, another explosion went up across the way. Each of us paused then Cassian said, “It’s near the canyon.”

Miryam gasped, “They’re destroying the tunnels!”

Drakon cursed and flapped hard for the second explosion. He flew at such a speed that the buildings below us were nothing but a blur.

I didn’t have time to think about where Asena was because when I laid eyes on the second explosion, I fought back the urge to scream.

On the opposite side of the city in which we arrived, there was a dry patch of land before the forest began at the bottom of the mountain. The tunnels had converged at the barrier of the city, right where the Safeguard was stationed amongst many homes and shops. And they had planted the second explosion right where those three tunnels converged. As the tunnels caved in, so did a good portion of the city barrier.

Homes and shops laid in ruin as the ground gave way along the border. I heard Miryam choke back a sob as she watched the painted cobblestones disappear deep into the earth.

And from the foot of the mountains, coming out of the trees, hundreds of Mountainous males and females marched upon the city.

“Flank the Seraphim! I want the first legion on the lines now!” Cassian ordered his soldiers. No doubt he was already thinking of ways to win this with the least amount of lives lost.

I watched as the Illyrians dove hard for the front lines. They tucked their wings in tight, some even pushing themselves harder for the line.

Before we could set down, a white haired soldier charged the enemy with hundreds of warriors on her heels. I heard her estranged battle cry echo across the lands as she met her first enemy.

She took him down in a single blow. Then spun and took the head off another. I almost screamed at her when another came at her back, but she stepped to the side and sliced her next opponent in two.

I had forgotten how beautifully she fought.

“Azriel, get us down there!” Mor screamed at me over the carnage. I shook my head, trying to focus.

We free fell just as Mor winnowed us to the front lines. She already had her blade out and into the gut of the enemy before I even had my unsheathed.

“You took too long,” she chided me as she smiled and turned towards the battle. I released a breath and followed her into the fray.

All around us, our family fought like a thousand Illyrians. We raged across the battlefield as one. I watched the beautiful way in which Feyre swung her blade. The way Mor released her rage through her sword alone.

I stayed close to Cassian, watching his back just as Rhysand watched mine. The sounds of war rang out around us. Swords clashing, soldiers grunting and cursing, the quiet from the fallen.

I turned and swiped at the head of a male then went through the gut of another. We formed a line, pushing the enemy back.

Again, and again I looked for the stark white hair and the rainbow colored feathers.

I caught a glimpse of her for a moment, but then she was swallowed up by both sides.

“Get to the left side, it’s failing!” I heard Cassian shout as he took to the skies quickly; a shield of red encased him as he flew hard for the left side.

I felt my shield slide into place as I followed him to the weak flank. I watched as he touched down in time to save a Seraphim female from getting sliced through.

I beat my wings harder as I saw a traitorous Illyrian eyeing Cassian.

“Your right!” I screamed at him. I pulled at the shadows, waiting for them to transport me to his side.

But the enemy was quicker.

His blade soared through the air, straight for Cassian’s exposed back.

And met the twin blades of Asena’s. She grunted against the impact, her left side not being able to hold all the weight.

I slammed into the mud a second later and felt the soft flesh of his stomach as my blade struck true. I watched the life leave his eyes as he fell back into the mud.

I turned and found Asena eyeing my blade as if she remembered what it felt like against her own skin.

My harsh breathing was the only sound as I gazed at the bandage wrapped around her shoulder. Blood leaked from the bandage, staining her light grey armor. She noticed my intent stare and shrugged her other shoulder as if to say it was nothing.

Her scent reeked of pain as she sheathed one of her swords. I took a step towards her, feeling an odd rush of emotion. She had fought for her people with every last bit of her strength. She cared nothing for her own safety, but the safety of her lands.

Did that forgive her past?

She scanned me from head to toe and when she noted that I was unscathed, she nodded, releasing a breath I didn’t know she was holding.

Her eyes flared right before I ducked low, spinning on my knee. I pulled Truth-Teller and watched as it flipped end over end into the forehead of the enemy.

The mud squelched underneath me as I walked to him, yanking my knife out.

I turned and found Asena gaping at me. As if she couldn’t believe the deft skill I possessed.

I gave her a quiet, dry smile and took another step towards her.

Cassian came up beside me and looked towards Asena, “We need to recapture the weak side.”

Remembering herself, she straightened and nodded, “All yours, General.” As she stepped aside, she raised her sword. Her voice was surprisingly deep as she eyed Cassian, “Thank you. For fighting for my people.”

Cassian nodded and bowed slightly, “Anytime, Princess.”

She snarled halfheartedly at him. He chuckled as he passed her, making for the weak flank. I balked at the sudden familiarity between them. She eyed me once more then took off after Cassian, keeping the enemy from his back as she put one enemy after another down when they crossed her path.

We fought long and hard. I could feel my muscles beginning to ache with the heaviness of my sword. Cassian had lost his shield somewhere and was fighting with just his sword.

Even our Siphons were flickering in and out as our magic depleted.

Then I felt the great and mighty power of our High Lord and Lady as they encased the battlefield with their own.

They blanketed the field in darkness, clearing the way for a small victory. It took only a matter of seconds before the enemy was put down.

Asena marveled at the power for a moment then quickly started on the wounded. I followed her, kneeling down next to a wounded Illyrian.

“Thank you for fighting for my people. Let me help you.” She said it so gently that the Illyrian stopped groaning and let her heal him right there on the battlefield. I watched her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration as her power washed over the Illyrian, knitting his abdomen back together.

My own shadows leaned towards her in interest, not in similarity, but something… different. Like the opposite of what my own power entailed.

She turned and felt along the jawline of another soldier. She closed her eyes at the realization she was already dead. I stood beside her, waiting for her to lose it.

She didn’t. She simply closed the eyes of the fallen and forced herself to her feet. She didn’t spare me a glance as she moved to the next soldier.

I looked to the sky as a shadow passed overhead. Ret landed softly and knelt beside their fallen comrade. Once again, Asena closed the eyes of the fallen and looked towards her friend, shaking her head.

There was so much emotion swimming in Ret’s eyes that I forced myself to look away. To find my own family.

Cassian found me moments later as I made my way back towards the makeshift camp they had arranged on the barrier of the city, right outside the Safeguard. He stayed quiet, but the tension in his neck and shoulders was hard to miss.

Feyre and Amren were making quick work of healing and bandaging up the soldiers. Mor was sitting with a few of the foundlings, working to locate their families. Tents were being procured to give the dead and their families some privacy.

We had all just survived one brutal war. To walk straight into another without a moment of peace… I sighed, unable to find the words.

Cassian stilled beside me as he too was realizing that we were lucky indeed, to still have our family intact.

Rhysand joined us moments later, sighing loudly as he ran his bloodied hand through his hair, “They lost many in the explosions.”

Cassian nodded, “What are the numbers?”

“So far? Over a hundred.” Rhysand said quietly. He glanced over his shoulder at Drakon who was helping hold down a soldier. The second explosion had taken off a good part of his leg and they would need to get rid of the dead flesh before they could clean it.

This was the worst part of wars. The aftermath.

“I’m calling in Nesta’s legion,” Cassian said sternly. Rhysand nodded, but kept his eyes pinned on Drakon.

I heard the beats of her wings before she even set down. They were not as strong as they usually were, thanks to her injury.

We all turned as she, Ret, Jasper, and Lucas set down and strode into the makeshift camp. They each leaked confidence… and control. I noted with slight satisfaction that as they appeared, Seraphim all around looked to them and felt newfound strength in their duties.

These people truly did look to their commanders.

Asena passed us all a glance, nodding in our direction. Surprise and shock filtered through us as Cassian nodded back.

Ret however kept her gaze straight forward. Red rimmed around her eyes and she sniffled once more before throwing her shoulders back.

Once Drakon noticed Asena, he quickly had another take his place. Two quick strides and he wrapped his arms around Asena, holding her tight.

Then he pulled back and chided her for not seeing a medic for her injury.

A half smile started on my lips at Asena’s response, “Yes because my itty bitty knife wound is more important than this entire tent.” She stared her brother down until he nodded. He pulled her tight against him again and whispered into her ear, “We will make them pay.”

She nodded against his chest, letting the full weight of what happened land on her shoulders.

I looked away, afraid of feeling something I had tried so hard to deny. Something that I did not want to feel. Not for her.

Cassian scoffed and turned towards me once more, “I guess this means we have to respect her now, huh?”

Rhysand chuckled and said, “She fought like a true Illyrian; I’ll give her that.”

I shook my head when they looked at me, “She fought like Seraphim.”

They both nodded as we set out to help the wounded.


	13. Chapter 13

*Author Note*

I rewrote parts of the last chapter because something just did not sit right with me. Please be patient with me as I am still learning what fits and what doesn't! Thank you lovelies for reading :))

Asena POV

I stood on the outskirts of our makeshift camp, watching the tree line that sat right below the mountains. The forest surrounded us on every side of the city, except for this bare patch of land that separated the end of Cretea and the beginning of Soreal, the Mountainous territory.

I thought of the many patrols we had in those very trees. I knew they were dead. There was no way they could have survived.

Ret stood slightly behind me, choking back the sobs that forced their way through. We had lost friends today.

Olanda was one of them. She had stayed behind, trying to usher the foundlings to safety. One of the Mountainous males slit her throat and watched as she choked on her own blood.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper tighten his arm around her shoulders. Lucas stood on her other side, holding her hand.

The only time I had seen Ret allow anyone to touch her was when it involved the twins.

I heard the hard beats of my brother’s wings as he flew towards us. Ret immediately straightened, not letting anyone see her tears.

Drakon landed softly beside me as I continued gazing at the tree line. Faintly, I heard Drakon telling my commanders that they were needed in the tent. It was going to be a long night if we were to plan the next course of action.

Drakon took another step closer to me as they took to the skies. I felt his heat hit me a moment later as I took a shuddering breath.

He was quiet a moment longer before he said, “They’re dead.”

I gritted my teeth against the emotion that racked through me.

“I don’t think they suffered,” he whispered to me. I nodded my head, unable to find the words.

I had trained every single soldier of that patrol. Had trained them harder than any of the others because they were our first line of defense.

Each of them was strong, so strong that I had wanted to keep them for my own legion. But that’s what we needed in the patrols. Our first line of defense…

He stepped closer to me, going as far as to wrap his wing around me. When we were kids, he always joked that the day he ever stuck his wing out for me was the day the world was ending. Our wings were our lifeline. Without them, we’d rather die.

“There was nothing we could do, Drak. We had no warning. Not even the patrols knew—”

“I know. I know,” he shushed me as his wing curled me into his side as his arm slid over my shoulders. Sometimes I forgot how tall he was until I was standing next to him. King of Cretea.

He deserved the name, just like he deserved peace. We all did.

I waited for the tears to come. Waited for the sobs to shudder through me. But they never did.

Hate is what lingered. Hate pulsed through me at every thought. I wanted revenge.

“We will make them pay. I swear it, Asena,” he whispered from beside me. He looked out over the bare patch of land that was now stained with the blood of our people. “I swear it.”

* * *

  
  


Azriel POV

We all crowded into a small tent as the others were still being used for the families to say goodbye to their fallen.

Mor was leaning up against the chair Cassian was sitting in. He was looking at the map and conversing with Lucas. It seems they both had come to a general understanding that we would need all the help we could get.

Rhysand stood next to Feyre at the other end of the table. I knew they were having a silent conversation as they both stared at the map. Feyre leaned forward, placing her palms against the table, “Why now?”

Miryam sat in a chair next to her, massaging her head, “How did they find out about the tunnels?”

Amren stood beside me, keeping quiet for the time being. I passed her a glance and watched as her nimble fingers played with the necklace she donned.

Jasper glared at me for a moment then said, “They shouldn’t have known.”

“But they did. How?” Miryam pinned him with her stare. Some thought that Miryam was the loving, warm hearted person with everyone, but we knew her as a stone cold warrior.

Lucas sighed heavily, “We better wait for Asena.”

I closed my eyes, knowing Miryam would not like that answer, “How did they know?!” Miryam was standing now, clenching and unclenching her fists.

“I made the wrong call,” Asena said from the tent entrance. We all whipped our heads towards her and Drakon.

Drakon gave her shoulder a small squeeze then went to stand next to Miryam.

I could tell by the way her shoulders caved in she was taking this one hard.

Miryam whirled on her, “What do you mean… the wrong call?” Drakon said and did nothing as his mate and his sister stared each other down.

I watched as Asena straightened her shoulders slightly then explained, “I sent a scouting party into the tunnels last night. I wanted to explore the idea of flooding the tunnels and having another exit just in case one of our patrols got caught in it.” She took a deep breath, dropping her chin to her chest, “They never returned.”

Even Cassian had nothing to say as the room became eerily quiet. He too understood what it felt like to send his own soldiers to their death.

“We believe they were captured and tortured for information. Once they learned of the tunnels, the enemy made sure we could never use them again,” Ret finished for her from the table. Drakon put his arm around Miryam as she let the overwhelming feeling of loss hit her.

“There’s something else as well,” Asena sighed as she took another step into the room. I tensed as she passed me a glance, “I begged Drakon and Miryam not to divulge this because I wished to handle it in my own way. I still believe that to be true, but I watched your people fight for mine today. I watched them bleed and… die for something they never should have taken part in.”

Silence from all of us as she took a shuddering breath, “While Ret, Jasper, and Lucas are my top commanders, there was another. His name was Stefan and he betrayed us all.”

Amren, forever the sympathizer, said, “Get to the point, girl.”

Lucas finished for her, “He’s the heart of this discourse. He was Asena’s Second in Command. They were out on a scouting party and they ran into a patrol of Mountainous males on a scouting trip as well and... he turned on us. He killed the entire scouting party except Asena. She was on the brink of death—”

Asena quickly interrupted him, “He knows every battle plan, every strategy. He knows every nook and cranny of how this city was built. He knows what I am going to do before I do it. He knew exactly where to plant those explosives. The first one close enough to where I’d be at that exact time of day. The second one close enough to the foundlings that we’d call on an entire army.”

“Why are you telling us now?” Rhys asked from across the room.

Drakon spoke for them, “We were unprepared today. Completely and utterly unprepared to face our own. We need an outside source planning our routes, so that they may not be predicted in the next attack. We need to rethink our strategy.”

Asena nodded towards Cassian, “I’ve seen you in action. And while I may differ from you in tactics, I would very much appreciate your insight on how to win this one.”

Cassian glanced towards me and raised his eyebrows. I merely nodded my head at him before he said, “We will need to start over completely. Change every training routine, every outpost, every patrol. It’s going to be a long night, General, so grab a chair.”

Asena loosened a relieved breath before her and her commanders came over to the table, joining our own.

* * *

Hours and hours later, the dawn of the new day broke. But Cassian and Asena continued to plan. She took well to his ideas even if she grunted at a few of them. She even shot many of them down, but one stern look from Drakon had her reconsidering. 

I was standing on the outside of the tent, watching the sun rise over the mountain. I watched as it began to melt the frost that started on the ground. A swift wind from the north reminded me that the blizzard would still be here soon.

As well as another battle.

My High Lady found me moments later. She shivered against the cold, shoving her hands into the pockets of her coat.

“They just got back into the argument of the border patrols,” she said with a small smile on her face.

I coughed a laugh, “I don’t think Cassian is going to win that round.”

Feyre chuckled and said, “Not against those four.” She became quiet as she looked out over the bare patch of land. We had pulled all the dead from the area and healed most of the wounded, but it didn’t stop the feeling of death that lingered.

“Asena fought well.”

I nodded, “We all did.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed, “Rhysand thinks we should seek out the Mountainous people and propose a truce. Drakon mentioned that they tried that already. What they wanted was for the people of Cretea to relocate.”

“I’m not surprised. I’ve heard legends of these people. They want what they can’t have and will kill for no reason at all.”

The cold air started to numb certain areas of my wings. Long ago, it bothered me to no end. I hated the mountains for this very reason. But now, I learned to adapt to the cold. Letting it soothe the membranous texture that ran along the spine.

“Your idea to distract them with scouts going farther west was a good idea. Who did you have in mind?” She turned towards me, allowing the wind to blow her hair away from her face.

I shrugged my shoulders, “It would be easier with a small party. We need to get a sense of their base, but we can’t do that without some sort of distraction.”

She nodded and took a step closer, “Let’s do it then.”

I eyed her from my peripheral then turned and faced her, “Feyre…”

She shook her head, “Don’t Feyre me. You sure as hell won’t go with Asena and Cassian is too damn loud.”

I chuckled and said, “We can leave the infiltrating the base to them then.”

She grinned wickedly, “It’s settled then. Time for you to train me in more areas than just flying.”

I shook my head with a small smile playing at my lips. Our High Lady and our spy.


	14. Chapter 14

Asena POV

There wasn’t much that could irritate me to the point of losing my mind. But the General of the Night Court and his voice came pretty damn close.

The sound of his chide remarks and disgruntled snorts still echoed in my ears as I laid in the tent on the outside of the city.

With the patrols slaughtered, there had to be someone guarding the barrier. Ret snored beside me, the usual drool leaking down the side of her bruised face. At least she bathed since battle.

Her usual silky ringlets were braided close to her scalp then interlaced down the column of her spine. With her hair out of her face, I could see the slightly darker area of skin near her temple. An old scar that was courtesy of me.

Ret’s deep bronze colored skin glistened with imperfection except that one spot. She didn’t let the healers touch that spot.

I passed a glance to the sky and noted that she had a few more minutes before her next shift.

I sighed, knowing I had let her sleep longer than I did. I passed another glance to her before exiting the tent entirely. We had taken down most of the other tents as the families had decided to collect their dead and begin the process of burying them. The mortals kept their tradition of finding a gravesite. A few of the Fae had decided to burn their dead, letting their ashes go with the wind.

I pulled my cloak tighter around my body when I felt the cold chill creep up my spine. The seasons changed quickly and the people were unprepared for the blizzard that was bound to hit soon.

I made quick work of the fire pit that sat in front of the tent as I collected dry twigs and leaves before lighting a match and watching the fire begin to take.

Jasper and Lucas had given themselves the job of clearing away the rubble of the destroyed homes and shops along with Rhysand and Feyre. It seems the Night Court was familiar with how exactly to start rebuilding.

“Care for some company?”

I would never be rid of him at this rate.

I whipped my head to the tall, broad shouldered male that seemed to be honed from the earth itself. I rolled my eyes at the General of the Night Court. His Illyrian leathers were cleaned and now glistened in the firelight. His Siphons, however, still burned a low red as if he hadn’t quite replenished them yet.

He chuckled low and said, “I see you’re warming up to me.”

“Hardly,” I grumbled from the trunk of a tree we had laid out by the fire, the top of it sanded down for us to perch on. Cassian chose the seat opposite of the fire, thrusting his hands closer to it.

He glanced around and asked softly, “Where are--?”

“Ret’s asleep till her next shift. Jasper and Lucas I’m sure have crashed in a nearby tavern.”

That low chuckle again, “It’s been a long day.”

I nodded my head and pushed my now numb fingers towards the fire. Moments of silence went by as we both enjoyed the sound of the fire popping and crackling in the dead of the night. I listened intently, for any sound near the forest. Even the animals slept, not daring to scutter across the floor at this time of night.

While I rivaled him in every way possible, Cassian’s lack of conversation sat well with me. He never pushed or prodded, letting the quiet suffice.

“So,” he started.

I groaned. So much for the quiet.

He ran a hand through his hair, the iridescent black waves reached almost to his collarbones. “Feyre, Amren and Az will set out for the scouting trip tomorrow. I think we should focus our efforts on training the two armies to fight together.”

I nodded, trying my hardest to steer the conversation away from _him._ “They seemed in sync enough yesterday.” Yesterday. It hadn’t even been an entire day since the bloodshed. “Learning which legions fit best with each other will better suit our strategy though.”

It was his turn to nod just as he stood, his knees popping with the movement. He paced back and forth slowly then drawled evenly, “Another legion will be arriving tomorrow. I’d like for you to help train them alongside Ret.”

I blanched at his proposition, “They are your troops.”

“Agreed, but this legion… is different. I want your take on them before I toss them into battle.”

I pondered this for a moment then nodded, going as far as to stretch my wings out. They flared easily enough, even if my shoulder ached with the movement. 

I took to massaging the area as Cassian spoke softer than I’d ever heard him, “The decisions you made today… that couldn’t have been easy. Stepping aside, I mean.”

I scoffed, “And letting an Illyrian brute take control of my army? You have no idea.”

Cassian snickered at my remark and a half smile started on my face.

He shook his head and stopped pacing, crossing his arms over his chest. “I don’t know if I could have done it.”

I shrugged my shoulders, “Drakon didn’t give me much choice. Every decision I’ve made is… clouded. It never feels like the right decision anymore.”

He stared off into the distance for a moment then blinked, like a memory had resurfaced. “It never feels like the right decision, sending people to die.”

I felt my own stomach clench at the memory of how many I had sent to their death. So there was another who understood the feeling.

“Feyre says you have discourse in your own lands?”

It was his turn to scoff as he resumed his pacing, “A group of mortal queens along with some Illyrian brutes are causing a lot more than discourse in our lands.” 

“Yet you all still came here?”

He eyed me for a moment, narrowing those hazel eyes at me. Nothing like Azriel’s. No, Azriel’s were mostly golden with a beautiful green. Cassian’s seemed almost blue in the firelight. 

“We owe a great deal to your brother for coming to our aid when he did.”

I nodded my head once then stared at the now dying fire. Cassian must have noticed it too because he crossed over to the pile of wood and began adding more kindling along with a few of the larger pieces.

“Miryam mentioned you weren’t present at the battle with Hybern?” He questioned me as he shoved a few more twigs in. The fire caught quickly and roared once more. I silently thanked him as the numbness had reached my toes.

I shook my head as my wings curled closer around me, “I’m sorry that I wasn’t. I heard it was one for history.”

Cassian scoffed, “You can say that. Can I ask why?” I was quiet long enough that he passed me a glance. “Or should I guess?”

I motioned him with my hand to say that he could try. He made a show of propping his chin on his hand, rubbing a circle around his lips with his fingers. I pressed my lips together to keep from smiling. 

“You knew if you showed up on the battlefield, Azriel would forget everything and kill you on sight.”

I snapped and pointed a finger at him, “Good guess.”

“I’m not surprised you’d think it was all about you.” 

I whipped my head towards him just as I saw the infuriating smirk lining his lips. I rolled my eyes once more before becoming serious, “If you need a few Seraphim…”

He eyed me, his face becoming more relaxed than I’d ever seen with his roughened features. He nodded, accepting my offer to fight for his people just as he fought for mine.

I listened to the sounds of Ret’s snoring subside. I heard her sit up quickly then rustle around, finding her boots. She was out of the tent in a second with one boot on and her cloak around her shoulders, “Why didn’t you wake me?”

She looked from me and back to Cassian, going as far as nodding her head in his direction. If there was anything Cassian had done in the last few days, it was earn the respect of my commanders. 

I shrugged my shoulders, “I wasn’t tired.”

She huffed and mumbled under her breath. She pulled her other boot on and went to find a jacket. When she returned, she rustled her feathered wings and looked to the sky. “Care of a midnight flight?”

I stood, flaring my wings for emphasis. I turned towards Cassian and asked, “Do you mind--?”

He waved a hand at me, “I’ll stand watch for a while.”

I nodded my head in thanks and took to the skies, enjoying the feeling of the cold air against my wings. 


	15. Chapter 15

Azriel POV

It took a long time for the debates to subside before we finally decided who was going where. Amren had been grumbling for over an hour in the sitting room of our adjoined rooms. 

Mor had enough of her grunts when she huffed loudly, “Since the firedrake doesn’t want to go, send me instead. I can be of better use.”

Amren shot her a withering stare as she drawled evenly, “Yes, please. Send the one currently dressed in a sparkling, floor length dress.

Feyre ducked her head to hide her grin as Mor stared Amren down. Even a hidden half smile started on my face as I remembered the feud between the two over the centuries. The scene of Rhy's favorite mountain home in ruined pieces came to mind.

Rhys groaned from the arm of Feyre’s chair that he had perched on. He was rubbing the bridge between his nose as he said once more, “You’re going, Amren. Mor, I need you back at the Court of Nightmares to oversee a meeting or two.”

She nodded her head, but not without a slight eye roll. Nesta and another legion would be arriving soon. It had put a damper on all of us, knowing we'd need more than a few thousand Illyrians to win this one. And the idea of Mor going to the Court of Nightmares... 

The shadows whispered in my ear that my High Lady was now gauging my response to what Rhys had mentioned. 

“When are you leaving?” Rhys asked me quietly. He wasn’t thrilled with the idea of sending his mate, but Feyre had made a point to join me anyways. 

It was not the dominance of his mate that he bothered over; it was the idea of her being amongst enemies. Of any of us being amongst the enemy. Once we stepped into the forest, we were officially in enemy territory.

“In an hour. We are waiting on Cassian to get back.” I said in a lower tone than usual. 

“I wasn’t even gone that long,” he grunted as he strolled through the door. He smelled faintly of wood smoke and… rain.

He passed me a glance as I tensed at Asena’s scent. Then crossed the room and plopped down on the couch next Amren. With the weight discrepancy between the two, Amren was hoisted slightly into the air as Cassian’s weight hit the couch. 

Feyre didn’t bother hiding her laugh this time, nor did Mor. Cassian winked at Amren then addressed the room, “The border is secure for now. Asena and Ret have been keeping watch the majority of the night. Jasper and Lucas just took over and said they’d be waiting for your return and to come back a different route than the one you went in.”

A bit of that betraying rage simmered only slightly when I realized his only reason for speaking to her was solely for our safety. 

Feyre leaned back in her chair, “Did you ask her?”

Again, a glance towards me before Cassian said, “Yes. She’s willing to combine our females with hers and train them together.”

I had heard Rhys and Cassian talking about it yesterday. The shadows had reported that with the amount of training Asena’s females had, it would bode well for some of untrained ones. 

“Do you think Nesta will like that?” Mor asked him. Not a voice of judgment but solely one of curiosity. None of us really knew Nesta and her moods save for Cassian and Feyre. But Cassian had learned to read her better than her own sister in the months since she arrived in the Illyrian Mountains. Even Elain had seemed to have trouble with this new Nesta.

“Asena isn’t one to take shit in her own camps. If Nesta doesn’t like it, then she’s going to have a brutal wake-up call.” Cassian said with no amount of remorse in his tone.

Silence met his statement as they pondered how much damage the two would reap if they found themselves brawling. Cassian would not interfere, even if it was Nesta.

“We need to get going if we are to figure out another route back,” I said, breaking the silence. “I’ll meet you two on the border. I need to grab a few things first.”

They each nodded to me as I made my way back to my rooms. I wasn’t surprised that Cassian followed me in, shutting the door behind him.

I pulled open the trunk at the foot of my bed and pulled out a few more daggers. Even with my Siphons fully replenished, I still wanted the extra weight at my sides.

Cassian plopped down in the armchair beside the door and eyed me intensely. I heard the door open and shut just as Rhys came into the room. He sat in the chair next to Cassian as he too watched me raid through the trunk for one more knife.

Rhys sighed loud enough that I turned towards him, crossing my arms over my chest. I raised one eyebrow, the only sign of my annoyance. 

Cassian kept his eyes trained on me before he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. 

“Asena has offered her soldiers if we need them.” His voice was hard and… exhausted. None of us were sleeping well in these strange lands.

I looked towards my High Lord and my brother who seemed to be pondering the statement.

He nodded once then said, “Drakon brought it up at dinner as well. I think if we need them then we can--”

“We won’t need them,” I said sternly. 

They both eyed me as the shadows wrapped around my body. They never faltered in their need to obscure me from sight.

Rhysand leaned back in his chair, crossing an ankle over the knee as he pondered it, “If that time comes, we may very well need all the help offered.” He pinned his violet eyes on me as I kept my face unreadable. If there was anything the shadows had taught me, it was how to keep others from looking too closely. Of course, that did not apply to my brothers. 

I recalled the years where they pushed and prodded, trying to force me to speak to them. To simply open up. And I owed them a great deal of who I was because of it.

“With the amount of training we are putting them through already, using them in the upcoming conflict could be in our best interest.” Cassian said as he rubbed his hands together. His stare was fixed on the floor as if he was pondering exactly where he’d put the Seraphim army in his own ranks.

Rhys picked an invisible piece of dirt off the arm of the chair then asked, “What have your spies told you?”

I shifted my weight only slightly. A major movement for myself, but would be unnoticeable to my comrades. I hadn't quite had the time to sit down with our circle and explain to them the amount of discourse running through the camps. Rhys and Cassian knew most of it, but this new information was going to be the cherry on top of all the hell we'd been experiencing. “The queens are still holed up in their joint castle.” I passed a quick glance to Cassian before saying, “It seems the discourse among Illyrians has spread to their doorstep and they plan to exploit it.”

Cassian’s body tensed as the anger threatened to consume him. Rhys’s face became near unreadable at the news.

I continued on, coldly voicing what we all were thinking, “We are not all needed here.”

Rhys pinned his stare on me, shaking his head, “We owe Drakon our lives and our victory.”

I took a step towards him, “I agree, but we have the entire inner circle as well as a thousand Illyrians with us and we just called more in.”

“So what are you suggesting?” Cassian said as he finally rolled his shoulders, releasing a bit of that tension. He knew what I was insinuating. Had likely thought of it himself. These were not our lands and we needed to be focusing on the mutiny that was likely doubling if not tripling while we were all away.

“It’s not my call.”

Rhys nodded once then spoke softly, “We stay. We stay and fight for the ones who came to our aid when we needed it.” The voice of our High Lord. 

A moment of silence. “Feyre went over the route with you?”

Another nod from Rhys, “Yes, I think circling around on the ground will be best. They know the Seraphim and they’ll likely have traps ready for wings.”

Cassian chimed in next, “Get the info then get out. If they’ve captured the other patrols as well as the spies then they’ll be waiting for you.”

“I think I’ve done this a time or two, but thank you.” They chuckled at my dry humor. 

Rhys passed me another glance, this one full of more seriousness than he usually uttered, “Come back in once piece. All of you.”

I nodded, letting the shadows whisper to me. Letting that sort of other power whisk me away into smoke and shadow. Not winnowing, but _ something else. _Something that could never be compared to my High Lord’s power simply because it was entirely different.

I felt the shadows tugging at me, pulling me along. No matter how many times I’d done this, it didn’t stop the thrill.

They never let me venture off. Never let me even think of straying in the place between worlds. It seems the shadows had taken to me as much as I had taken to them in the many, many years in the dungeons and beyond.

Yet we still had much to come to terms with.


	16. Chapter 16

Azriel POV

Amren was still grumbling when I appeared on the outskirts of the city. Feyre shot me a pained glance then went back to her conversation with Lucas. 

Jasper walked out of the tent, handing me a map, “Here are the routes our patrols have used. I’d stay clear of them.”

I nodded in his direction, looking down at the map he’d given me. There had to be at least a dozen different routes, ones we now had to avoid. 

Feyre came over and looked down at the map, shaking her head, “And you’re sure all of these are compromised?”

Lucas gave Jasper a glance then nodded, “Asena and Ret flew along at least four of them before their watch ended and they noted enemy patrols as well as traps placed along them.

“Fantastic,” Amren grumbled from beside the fire. Rarely did she clothe herself in Illyrian fighting leathers, but there she was in the fine black gear.

I eyed the map and the black lines that were etched over the red ones, meaning they were compromised. With a quick decision, I pointed. “We’ll go in between these two and come out on the far side of the mountain then hike through the forest.” I remembered most of the forest path just from tracking Asena in it.

Jasper nodded then pointed towards a section of the forest, “This is where the worst of the Beings of the forest reside. I’d do well to go around it or high tail it through before dark.”

“How do you know they reside there?” Feyre inquired from beside me. She had braided her hair back. Her Illyrian leathers fit her well, especially the broad sword that now peaked out over her shoulder. Cassian had gotten her the sheath for her birthday and she wore it every chance she could. 

Lucas shivered, from the cold or a memory, “Asena made a point to track the worst of them when a few of the foundlings had gone missing. We discovered their…  _ residence _ and made a barrier far outside of it so no more foundlings wandered that far off again.”

The shadows whispered in my ear that my High Lady was once more gauging my response to their statement. 

I folded up the map, not really feeling the parchment underneath my scarred hands. Jasper and Lucas made a point to look away from my hands, just as everyone did. 

It no longer bothered me. I had gotten my revenge. Rhys and Cassian had accompanied me and watched the…  _ torture.  _ I’m not sure there was a word for what I did to my brothers that day. To this day, they still questioned why I kept them alive. 

Even I questioned it most days.

“We’ll be back before nightfall.” 

They both nodded in my direction. 

I set out across the bare expanse of land with my High Lady and Amren at my side.

* * *

Each of us kept quiet as we trudged through the forest. It was significantly colder amongst the trees. The thick trunks and broad leaves blocked out any chance of the sun warming the forest floor.

We noiselessly maneuvered over the broken branches that littered the forest floor. It was clear that some of the Mountainous males and females had come this way for battle. I didn’t need to make a note of the scent when my High Lady was already leading the way, tracking their movements.

She motioned us forward, just as she crawled over a fallen tree. Truthteller’s obsidian hilt warmed in my palm as I clenched my fingers around it. The shadows swirled faintly at my neck and shoulders, whispering things I could not see with my eyes.

The path we had chosen was not an easy one to follow, but it kept us off the main roads in which the other patrols had frequented. I tightened my wings around me just as I cleared the fallen tree and found Amren and Feyre waiting for me.

Amren motioned for us to listen just as we heard a pair of males speaking. Her silver eyes met mine for a moment then looked to the fallen tree behind us. She moved quickly, pulling Feyre along by her sleeve. I pushed them against the fallen tree, hiding them in a crevice. My wings flared, completely obscuring them from sight just as my shadows blanketed over us. 

Feyre pushed with her own power and it gently entwined with mine as made our hiding place look like another part of the fallen tree. 

I heard them both even out their breathing. Taking longer breaths deep into our lungs, holding it, then slowly releasing. We knew how to keep our breaths steady so we wouldn’t be heard.

_ There shouldn’t be scouts out this far,  _ my High Lady spoke into my mind. I nodded my head, my only sign of understanding.

We listened to the males rummaging around the forest floor as if they were placing something along the main path. My shadows flitted out beyond our space. I watched as they silently showed me what I could not see with my own eyes.

They lined the trunk of the tree with arrows, but not just any arrows. Poison leaked from the arrowhead. They pulled the string taut along the forest floor so when any male or female stepped onto that string, the arrows would go straight through their throats.

Feyre sucked in a breath as she saw into my mind exactly what I was seeing. 

It didn’t take long for the scouts to line a dozen more trees with similar traps before they followed the path they came in on. I waited for my shadows to tell me we were well out of sight before I slowly creeped out of our hiding place.

Feyre glanced once more before making her way over to the traps. She fingered the line and made quick note of the scents before pulling a small knife from her leathers and cutting the line completely.

We watched as the arrows fired with lethal accuracy towards another tree. Feyre hissed through her teeth at the image of it going through someone else.

She eyed me carefully, silently speaking with me. I nodded my hand and made my way to the next tree. Instead of cutting the line, I pulled the arrows, one by one, keeping away from the poisoned tips.

Amren did the same to the other trees as we soundlessly disarmed the traps along the main path.

I didn’t allow myself to think too long on the mental image of one of these arrows in rainbow colored wings…

“I can follow the scents back towards their camp, but we need to stay off the main path.” Feyre said in a low tone.

Amren nodded towards her and whispered, “If they’re using the same poison for other traps, we can track that scent as well.”

I kept my gaze on the path back towards Cretea. How many had come this way and forfeited their lives? How many did Asena put to their death by not checking these routes?

Careless. She was utterly careless.

Feyre spared me glance then took off a quickened pace alongside the main path. Amren jogged after her, leaving me no choice but to follow.

Our pace was slow as we all froze at almost every sound in the forest. My High Lady kept at the front with Amren at her side. Amren made a point to put a hand on her arm any time she caught wind of that poison. The traps weren’t only on the main path. They were throughout the entire forest.

We made quick work of them, dismantling them in just the right spot so that the scouts would see nothing amiss, so when it came time, the traps would not work.

Amren stopped us with a hand in the air then motioned us to the side. She led us off our current path to a river. She cleared the river with a mighty jump and disappeared under a small waterfall.

I met the eyes of my High Lady just as she shrugged and followed Amren across the stream. I waited for her to disappear then leapt after her.

I felt the drops of water land on my leathers just as I ducked under the waterfall. Amren was already leaning up against the cave wall while Feyre waited with her hands on her hips.

I sheathed Truth-teller and crossed my arms over my chest, raising a single eyebrow.

Amren shook her head, “We can’t infiltrate that camp.”

Feyre straightened her shoulders and said, “How do you know? We didn’t even lay eyes on the camp.”

Amren stared her down, going as far as to shrug her shoulders. “I just know.”

“We have to lay eyes on the camp, to gauge the number.” I said quietly, tightening my hand around my bicep. My fingertips digging into the smooth leather.

“With the pace we are currently going, we won’t be back for days.”

My wings tightened around me, “Head back. I’ll go.”

“No,” my High Lady said sternly. I met her hardened stare and found an uncompromising will.

Amren shook her head and continued, “They have far more traps about a mile ahead, all along the barrier of their camp. It’s a patrol, nowhere near the centerpoint of their army.” 

I nodded my head, knowing she would never explain exactly how she knew these things even after she had forfeited her power.

My shadows shuddered around me, warming the colder parts of my wings. “We need to stay in the river.”

Amren looked to me, at my shadows swirling around the tips of my wings and shoulders and nodded. Feyre glanced between the two of us, keeping quiet then pulled out the map from wherever she kept it in the pockets of the world. I walked over to her and pointed at the line of water that ran close enough to the paths, but far enough away not to be detected.

“We can walk until it’s deep enough for us to swim.” I shivered internally, knowing that the water was going to be freezing at this time of year. “That way our scents won’t be recognized. Our presence won’t be detected if we keep low enough.”

“Our chattering teeth may give us away though,” Feyre mumbled under her breath earning an approving grunt from Amren. She sighed then pointed at the map herself. “We can gauge a good number then keep following the river back around and make off towards our path home.”

“We’ll be cutting it close with time,” Amren mentioned as she eyed the route home.

“Afraid of a few beasts, Amren?”

She grunted and said, “If you think Prythian’s forests are haunted, wait until you see what crawls in the ruins, girl.”

Feyre had the audacity to shiver before she rolled up the map and it disappeared once more.

“Stay close,” I muttered before trudging out of the cave and into the stream.

* * *

A whole mile down the river and I couldn’t feel any part of my body. My wings were completely numb all the way to the clawed tip.

I heard the grinding of Amren’s teeth as she kept them from clicking against each other. Feyre wasn’t doing much better even with her immense power. 

She mentioned about half a mile ago how Rhys was currently trying to walk her through how to warm her own body and ours.

It earned a chuckle from me when the water started boiling hot enough that both Amren and I shot out of the water at the sting it radiated through us.

Feyre didn’t attempt it again.

We counted at least five camps along the river border. Each camp seemed to hold more and more as we floated along the bank. 

The sun was low enough that our presence was kept hidden by the shadows of the trees. We were deep enough that only our eyes and noses met the chilled air as we waded through the current. Luckily it was mostly downstream so we only had to dodge the rocks that lined the riverbed. 

The current increased more and more the farther we swam down the river. White waves lapped over my head as I tried to keep my feet along the river floor.

Amren motioned with a single finger at another upcoming camp. This one was bustling with males and females. I ducked lower, forcing my wings under water even if it went against everything in me. Feyre passed me a glance as she too noticed there had to be hundreds if not thousands of people at this camp. And it wasn’t just Mountainous males and females. There in the thick of it were Illyrians and Seraphim alike.

_ Up ahead! _ My High Lady’s panicked voice echoed in my head. I looked down the river and felt the unending dread seep in when I saw the barrier of cement blocking our way downstream. I felt the current shift as panic started to form when I noticed the river had been cut in two, with a large portion of it breaking off towards the camps.

A dam of sorts had been built across the river, to force it towards civilization. They must have been using the excess water, forcing the river to flow into a stream towards their camps.

And there was no way around it.

I watched as Amren’s black bob waded towards an enclosed circle on the far side of the river, away from the camps. It had to be where the rest of the river flowed through. I followed after her, trying to fight the current that threatened to sweep me and my wings under. I had to use strength in every kick and thrust through the water, without making so much as a splash.

She disappeared under the circle of cement and I heard her grunt as she connected with something hard. Feyre waded towards her, but not before a large wave came crashing down on her. Then a stark white hand reached out from the enclosure and grabbed hold of Feyre’s leathers. Feyre turned and clasped onto Amren’s forearm before the current swept her away towards the camps. I pulled my wings in tight just as I pushed with one last kick to the river floor and grabbed onto Feyre and Amren’s outstretched hands. 

The water rushed around us, pushing us hard against the gate. The enclosure kept us hidden well enough as Amren pushed against the gate.

I pushed with her, feeling them bend under my strength but only slightly. Amren grunted low in her throat as she yanked at the bars with all the Fae strength she had.

Feyre shoved past us and laid her hands on the bars. I watched in awe as they heated under her grip. I waited for them to melt away, but they stayed true to place. She let go with an annoyed huff then laid her hands on them again--this time going for ice. Still, they stayed true to their form.

“We need to winnow beyond the gate. Get as far away as we can from the camps-”

I quickly shushed them as I heard the heavy footsteps of a patrol on the top of the wall. We each held our breath as we waited for them to get out of earshot. 

I nodded to Feyre and felt my shadows wrap around me, folding me into their embrace. They pushed me quickly along my destination, right on the other side of the gate near a large boulder in the river.

I slammed up against it, my wrists stinging with the impact as my palms collided with the rock. The current had picked up. Strong, white waves crashed over me as I waited for Feyre to winnow.

She appeared beside me with Amren in tow, but not before we heard an estranged cry from the riverbank, “Intruders!”

I whipped my head towards the male, but not before Feyre reached out with her hand, letting her power take over.

He slumped to the ground seconds later.

Amren began hoisting herself up on the rock, “Let’s go!” She started jumping from rock to rock, keeping clear of the strong current. She made it to the other side of the river just as a female appeared with a bow and arrow. Amren jumped, yanking on the front of the bow and spinning. In one motion, Amren had the bow in her own hand, arrow at the ready. 

“Azriel!” I heard my High Lady scream just as a Mountainous male jumped onto the rock I was attempting to scale.

His grin turned feral as he pulled his bow string taut.

I readied my shadows, pushing with all my might to appear in the next spot, but not before an arrow went through the side of his head.

I looked towards Amren who was already grabbing more arrows from the female she had killed in one blow.

I scaled the rock, unsheathing my sword from my back just as the Mountainous people swarmed the river bank. It didn’t stop my pursuit to get to the other side. Feyre was already on her way, throwing up a shield of black as arrows reigned down upon her and Amren.

I threw up my own shield of blue as I forced myself to the opposite side of them. Giving my High Lady and Amren a chance to escape.

With a strong flap of my wings, I landed hard on the bank. The Mountainous people surrounded me, eyeing my wings and my leathers. 

“Az!” I heard my High Lady scream, but Amren pushed her along the bank. Amren would get her out. I trusted that.

I snarled at them, daring them to come closer.

Then they charged.

I swung with my blade, beheading the first to meet me. I turned and came down upon another aiming for my wings. He would not survive the deep cut to his chest. 

One swung wild for my side, heaving a heavy sword. I shoved my shoulder against his unbalanced side and watched as the strong current swept him under.

One by one, I ended them.

I ran hard, tucking my wings in tight to keep away from the blades. We were almost near the edge of the river, away from the barrier of the camp. I unsheathed a small dagger at my side, watching it flip end over end into a female.

A strong female swept her sword at my head and I had no choice but to drop low, cutting through her leg. She cried out and fell into the river. I didn’t wait to see if she came back up.

My shadows yanked on my attention, but not before a blade cut deep into my side. I grunted, feeling the blood already pouring out of my leathers. I felt my knee connect with the ground as the cheers rang out around me. I could smell the metallic odor of my blood as my Siphons flickered in and out. A male walked towards me, raising his blade, but not before an arrow went through the side of his neck. I whipped my head towards the river and found Amren and Feyre jumping across the rocks towards my side. Feyre had also found a bow and was taking them out one by one.

Amren balanced on one rock then jumped to another, all while firing arrow after arrow. The beauty and grace in which she did it was impeccable.

Feyre quickly tossed her own bow to the side then unsheathed the sword from her back just as she landed on the riverbank. She thrust it into the gut of a female then turned and beheaded another with ease. She fought her way to my side.

I watched as my High Lady fought me. And I would fight for her. For her survival. 

I pushed off my knee, turning and swiping through an enemy. I flapped my wings, turning to avoid a nasty swipe from another. I pushed against the pain, against the black spots clouding my vision as I met the blade of my opponent. I grunted against the impact and receded a step. The male snarled at me, his canines glistening.

Amren had found a sword and slid on her knees towards me, cutting through the groin of the male. I watched as my opponent fell back, holding his groin. She unsheathed a dagger I didn’t see her carrying and thrust it at the female behind us, impaling her between the eyes.

“Can you fly!” She screamed at me over the noise of the rushing river and screams of the enemy.

I nodded my head just as Amren took off at a sprint towards Feyre. I found my feet and quickly ran alongside her, holding my side. We sprinted along the riverbank, trying to get as far from the camp as we could.

“Feyre, fly!” Amren screamed at her just as my own wings got us airborne. Amren was light enough that I was able to put up a small shield around us.

Feyre quickly unfolded her beautiful membranous wings and leapt off the ground. With a few strong flaps, she was high in the trees. I followed after her, straining against the darkness that threatened to pull me under.

“Feyre!” Amren screamed after her and she quickly banked, flapping hard for us. “He’s injured, you have to carry me!”

“No, I’m fine-”

“No you’re not, boy.” Feyre flapped over and Amren transitioned from my arms to hers. “We need to winnow back now!” 

Just as she spoke, a barrage of arrows were in the sky, aiming for our wings. My shadows pushed with all their might for me to move just as a large net shot into the sky as well. I banked hard, away from the arrows and net.

Metal spikes protruded from the underside of the net. The kind of metal that would shred our wings to pieces if we were caught under it.

“Az! We have to go now!” Feyre screamed at me. I flapped hard for her, feeling my consciousness give way with each beat of my wings. 

“I-I can’t. The poison!” 

She looked down at my side, at the blood that soaked the side of my leathers and the poison she no doubt scented.

With Amren in her arms, she dove for me. Amren stretched out her arm and it collided with my hand in a tangle of fingers as Feyre winnowed us out of the sky.

* * *

We slammed into the mud on the outside of the forest moments later. I heard the strong beats of my brothers’ wings as they slammed into the mud beside us. Cassian immediately grabbed at my side, trying to staunch the flow of blood. He snarled at the unknown threat.

He pressed hard against my side, earning a grunt of pain from me. His face tightened at the sound of it. 

How my High Lady managed it, I had no idea. How she transported all three of us over miles of territory… it was nothing short of amazing.

I looked for her to make sure she was still here… that I didn’t fail my High Lady. And my High Lord.

“She’s fine, Az.” Cassian reassured me. He too knew the need to protect them both.

Rhys held her in his arms just as her own consciousness gave way. She must have expended every bit of power she had to get us back. Rhys put his arm under her knees and lifted her into his arms.

Amren was the only one standing as she said to us, “There’s poison coating his wound. We need a healer now!” 

Cassian put my arm over his shoulder while his other wrapped around my back, his hand pressing hard against my wound. I tried and failed to find my feet as I slumped against him.

“What the hell happened?!” I heard Jasper say as he rushed to my other side. I grunted in pain again as he raised my other arm over his shoulder, taking half the weight.

“Ret, we need a healer now!” He yelled at the female that was sprinting hard for us. She immediately turned and ran back for the tents.

I looked to the skies to see Drakon flying hard for us with Miryam in his arms.

Asena was nowhere to be found as darkness swept me under.


	17. Chapter 17

Asena POV

I waited and listened.

Listened to the sounds of the forest grow quiet as a small party raced through the woods. 

Small but powerful. I could feel the strength that corded their very muscles as they tried and failed to remain stealthy. 

I could smell Azriel’s scent on their blades. His _ blood. _

I thought the rage would consume me, but it only centered me. Honed it into a lethal calm.

I scented five of them as I tightened my grip on the twin blades in my hands. A feral smile lined my lips as I stood on the boundary of Cretea, in a small clearing.

It’s where their miserable lives would end. But not before I tortured each and every one of them for what they did to him. 

They had made him _ bleed. _

I heard the slight halting of their hurried steps as they appeared in the clearing, all hooded and cloaked. Most of their clothing was either dark green or navy so they would blend in with the mighty forest. No matter the color of their clothing, it would not save them. 

A tall, slender female straightened her shoulders as she stared me down. She unsheathed her blade and did not hesitate before charging.

I outright grinned at her as she swung her blade at my head. I ducked low and with one mighty sweep, her head bounced off her shoulders. Her companions shifted on their feet, scenting the lethal calm racing through me.

They glanced towards each other, one even daring to take a step towards me. I merely flipped the blades in my hands and charged.

* * *

Blood caked every inch of my light grey leathers. I could still feel the slickness of it on my blades. The male twitched slightly as I drug him the last few feet into the outskirts of the city. 

It had taken less than three sweeps of my blade to kill four of them. The fifth, the one that had spilled his blood had said such foul words to me that I decided I was going to show him just how much of a monster I really was.

Ret stood at the tent with her arms crossed. My grip tightened on the male’s ponytail as I flung him at her feet. He rolled towards her, stopping just short. A small groan escaped from him as she put her foot on the still bleeding wound in his shoulder. She looked up at me with one eyebrow raised, “It seems I missed out on some fun.”

I scoffed as her eyes raked up and down my lithe body. They narrowed on the blood coating the leather on my forearm, right where the blade had struck true. The only time it had struck true during my encounter with the party.

The words halted at my lips, but Ret knew my question.

She sighed heavily and fisted her hand into the males hair as she started dragging him towards the city. The blood from his shoulder leaked onto the dead grass, leaving a trail behind him. “He’s still unconscious. The poison they used spread faster than we thought possible, but the healers think they got all of it out.”

“Think?” The uncertainty made my knees go weak.

She nodded, “The High Lord sent for their preferred healer. She should be here within the hour.”

I swallowed, not being able to think past the raging silence that clouded my mind. Even killing four of them had not calmed that fury.

The fifth one was now heading for our dungeons where I planned to torture him to the point of death. I would get him to that fine line of death then bring him right back just to do it all over again. 

It still was not vengeance enough for what he did to Azriel.

“He’s in the castle if you want to--”

“No. We have work to do.”

A slight nod then she exchanged her fist full of hair for the back of the male’s tunic. I flapped my wings, feeling the strength in them as Ret and I leapt from the ground, heading for the dungeons.

* * *

Azriel POV

I blinked against the heaviness of my eyes. It was an effort just to open them as three distinct scents hit me. The pain had lessened a great deal since Madja had arrived. She had done more than the healers of Cretea had, not that they didn’t try. Madja just knew them best. The wound was a distant throb as I attempted to sit up.

I turned my head, noting the scent of my High Lady. She sat in a chair closest to the bed, watching me with those blue-grey eyes. Her golden brown hair was braided over her shoulder as she heaved a great sigh and leaned forward.

Shame spiraled through me at her appearance. Her eyes were sunken, cheeks hollow. I couldn’t be much better off as she gazed at my bare chest, more so at the bandage that wrapped around my middle.

She leaned forward, her elbows resting on her knees. “Still in one piece.”

She rolled her eyes at me, at the way my eyes shifted down with shame. I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off, “Don’t disrespect my abilities by apologizing.”

I ducked my head, hiding my grim smile. I looked up to find her smiling softly at me. She glanced at the other two scents in the room. Mor was passed out on the couch, leaning heavily up against Cassian who was snoring slightly.

His breathing hitched just as Rhysand winnowed into the room. They both groggily came to attention as he picked an invisible piece of dust off his Illyrian leathers. He walked over to the bed, bending down to kiss Feyre on the top of the head. 

He sat on the side of the bed, clasping her hand in his as he looked to me, his Spymaster.

“Do not think for one moment that you failed me. Or Feyre.”

I nodded, even though the acceptance did not register within me. I had failed them. When Feyre needed me most, I had failed her. And I would spend every day atoning for it. I owed more than my life to my High Lord and Lady.

Cassian stood, his knees popping with the movement. Mor stretched, bowing her back then came over to the side of the bed with Cassian. They both stood at the bedside, eyeing me with the same worry in their eyes as Feyre and Rhysands. We had been in worst situations than this. I recalled the feeling of Cassian’s intestines in my hands and withheld the shudder that snaked up my spine. 

It seemed he thought the same because he looked at me with respect lining his rough hewn features. I looked at my brother and he nodded. Seeing and reading every unspoken word. 

Rhysand glanced at Feyre who narrowed her eyes.

“What is it?” She asked.

“It seems a scouting party came after you all. Asena met them on the border and butchered them.”

Mor sucked in a breath just as silence drowned out every thought I had.

But it got worse. “She left one alive and is now torturing him in the dungeons of this castle. It’s been going on for hours.” He sighed, raking a hand down his face. “She asked Amren to join her and she let me into her mind to see what had happened. It seems Amren’s bloodlust is no match for Asena’s.”

For the love of the Cauldron. If Amren was unsettled by Asena’s torture methods… I didn’t let myself think of what was occurring in the depths of this castle. I had seen and extended enough torturing to last me a lifetime. I would never be able to atone for the amount of blood I had spilled. It seemed Asena and I were alike in that aspect. It made my stomach turn at the thought of us having something in common, but not as much as it once did. I shoved out the thought of what the hell that meant.

Cassian shook his head as he passed a glance towards Mor who pursed her lips. Then my High Lord looked to me and plainly said, “Asena is giving you the killing blow, if you want it.”

That must mean he was close enough to death not to be much of a threat. Rhysand wouldn’t let me anywhere near an opponent in my state. I read enough of that on his face as his violet eyes glistened with a mixture of worry and hate. He had always blamed himself for our scars even if they were of our own making. Even if it made all of our blood boil that he did it.

“Tell her she can have it.” A gift, I suppose. She would happily bring him his end. I didn’t care what she made of it. Or so I wanted to think.

My High Lord nodded just as Cassian clapped his hands together and smiled wildly. “Now that you’re on the mend, let’s drink to a close encounter.”

Soft chuckles echoed around the room just as Rhysand had five bottles of alcohol appear out of wherever he kept things in the pockets of the world. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Mor practically squealed as she yanked one of the bottles out of Rhysand’s hand.


End file.
